<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can’t take my eyes (off of you) by KyloTrashForever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914774">can’t take my eyes (off of you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever'>KyloTrashForever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piping Hot Virgini-tea [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I DONT CONDONE SLUT SHAMING IT WAS NECESSARY TRUST ME), Adorably Drunk Ben Solo, Bisexual Poe Dameron, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Aftercare, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Love, First Time, For one of them at least, Genderswap, Gingerrose - Freeform, Hard Rey, High School, High School Appropriate Angst, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), I’m sorry, Kaydel Is Not Very Nice, Loss of Virginity, Poe is Ben’s adopted little brother, Rose Is An Edgar Allen Poe Junkie, Slut Shaming, Soft Ben, Someone Had To Be Joey, Sort Of, Stormpilot, Swapping POV Shifts, luke writes slash fanfic, photographer Ben, until it isn’t so fake anymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:02:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia shrugs nonchalantly, crossing her arms. “I’ll tell you what.” She gives Poe a pointed look. “I’ll let you date”—Poe’s expression lights up momentarily before Leia’s eyes cut over to Ben still frowning up at her from the couch—“when your brother does.”</p><p>Poe’s voice rises to a whine. “Are you kidding?” </p><p>“I think this is an excellent compromise,” Leia says brightly.</p><p>“Mom,” Poe is still arguing. “Mom, come on, this is—”</p><p>Their voices fade away as they move to the kitchen, and Ben <em>hmphs</em> to himself as he returns his attention back to his book.</p><p>  <em>I’ll let you date when your brother does.</em></p><p><em>Yeah</em>, Ben thinks amusedly. <em>Fat chance of that.</em></p><p>  <b>In which everyone wants Ben to get a date... except Ben.</b></p><p>  <b>OR:</b></p><p>  <b>The gender bent 10 Things I Hate About You AU no one asked for.</b></p><p>
  <b>***ON INDEFINITE HIATUS***<b></b></b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piping Hot Virgini-tea [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/gifts">Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEY! So I wrote the first half of the first chapter of this almost a year ago because Ali said it should happen, and then I promptly forgot about it because I am garbage. I remembered it yesterday when people on Twitter responded to my thread asking for me to write another high school AU, and finished the first as well as the second chapter, and now I’m sort of obsessed. 😂</p><p>There will be MANY instances of swapping POVs in the first few chapters, from side characters as well as Ben and Rey. As we get further in it will progress to more primarily Ben and Rey, but it was necessary in the beginning at least for a story like this. Hopefully it isn’t too hard to follow!</p><p>You do NOT have to have seen the movie to read this AU, as I’ve changed a lot of the high points and just kept the overall spirit of the movie! </p><p>ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just drop me off here,” Poe urges.</p><p>“No,” Ben sighs. “We’ve been over this. If mom finds out I’m dropping you a block away from school I will never hear the end of it.”</p><p>“Why am I forced to ride with you again?”</p><p>“Because you got caught drinking and driving at fifteen and now your dumb ass can’t get your a license until you’re eighteen.”</p><p>“Perfect,” Poe grumbles.</p><p>Ben pulls into a parking spot that is far closer to the main lawn than necessary—just to draw out that begrudged little sound that only sixteen-year-olds can make. Ben sweeps an arm towards the passenger arm. “Your kingdom, your highness.” </p><p>Poe rolls his eyes. “You are so fucking lame.”</p><p>Poe stomps out of Ben’s car—marching across the grass to put as much distance between them as he’s able. </p><p>Anything to pretend they aren’t related.</p><p>Ben grabs for his camera case and backpack, climbing out to slam the door behind him as he looks out across the campus with a sigh. </p><p><em> Two months, </em> he reminds himself. <em> Only two more months. </em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Dean rubs his hands over Castiel’s smooth chest—the gapped fabric of his trench coat baring the perfectly-sculpted-pectoral muscles that can only be attributed to heaven's light.  </em>
</p><p>“Um, sir?”</p><p>Luke glances up from his laptop, peering over the top at the kid slumping down in his office chair. </p><p>“Yeah,” Luke tells him gruffly. “Be with you in a sec.”</p><p>He taps at the keys lightly, thinking. </p><p>
  <em> What’s another good strong word for creamy? </em>
</p><p>“Damn it all,” Luke mutters. He’s lost his inspiration. He closes the laptop with a sigh, furrowing his brow at the spiffy looking teenager staring back at him. “You the new kid?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” the boy tells him meekly. “Finn Storm. Just transferred.”</p><p>“Ah.” Luke turns to his office desktop monitor as he pulls up the kids file. “There you are. You got your elective sheet filled out?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” The boy hands over the neatly penned piece of paper, and Luke taps his choices into the filing program before printing out his schedule. “Here.” He hands over the freshly printed paper. “Try not to piss anyone off on your first day.”</p><p>“...okay?” The kid takes the paper with a nervous glance. “Should I just… go then?”</p><p>“Unless you wanna be late.” Luke shrugs, already opening up his laptop. He barely hears the kid leave — already focusing on his <em> AO3 </em>page as he watches the typing bar blink in the drafting area.</p><p>He pulls up another tab, quickly typing <em> creamy </em>into an online thesaurus.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey, <em> hey.” </em></p><p>Finn turns on his heel in search of the nearing voice. He spots a taller boy with flaming red hair and freckles to match bounding towards him, wearing a crisp button-down and khakis as he extends a hand.</p><p>Finn takes it somewhat awkwardly, unsure as to what’s happening. “Hello?”</p><p>“Armitage Hux,” the redhead offers. “I’m supposed to show you around.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks.” Finn shrugs as he falls into step with the other boy. “Armitage, was it?”</p><p>Armitage shakes his head as he tugs Finn down the hall and out of the double doors that lead out into the courtyard. “Hux is fine. Anyway. So the cafeteria is over there”—he points across the campus to a looming building on the other side of the parking lot—“and the library is back there”—he hitches a thumb behind them—“but mostly I think I should probably clue you in on who you should and shouldn’t fuck with.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“People have their groups here,” Hux explains. “There’s your jocks —he gestures towards a group of guys built like Buicks on legs—“a group I like to call, the vape squad”—they wave off a thick cloud of flavored smoke as they press through—“and over here we have—”</p><p>“Who is <em> that?” </em></p><p>Hux hollows Finn’s line of sight, scoffing a little. “No one you need to bother with.” He eyes Finn up and down, taking in his dumbstruck look. “Is that your type?”</p><p>Finn can’t tear his eyes away from dark curls and tanned skin and bright white teeth that flash with a smile as he nods slowly. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Hm. Well, I don’t know his preference—but it doesn’t matter, really.”</p><p>Finn is still staring at the most perfect ass he’s ever seen wrapped in fitted denim. “Why not?”</p><p>“That’s Poe, a sophomore.”</p><p>“And?” There’s nothing wrong with a sophomore, Finn thinks. He’s only a junior himself. He sees no reason why he can’t—</p><p>“It’s a widely known fact that his mother is a little… eccentric. He and his brother aren’t allowed to date. At all.”</p><p>“You’re kidding.”</p><p>“Nope,” Hux assures. “Sad truth.”</p><p>Finn frowns, watching Poe stride off in the other direction and thinking just how much of a tragedy that is.</p>
<hr/><p>“How many times am I going to see you in my office this year?”</p><p>Rey rolls her eyes. “Maybe if you’d stop needing to <em> see </em>me.”</p><p>She picks at the frayed edge of the ripped denim over her knee. Mr. Skywalker leans back in his chair, running a hand through his graying tresses that hang too long for someone his age. </p><p>“You can’t change the library screensavers to diagrams of male genitalia.”</p><p>Rey tries not to grin, her lip quivering slightly. “I think it’s a testament to how poor the administrator passwords are on the school network.”</p><p>“Be that as it may,” he sighs. “And as hilarious as I personally find it—the principal is breathing down my neck to level you out somehow and damnit, can’t you just be good for <em> one </em>week?”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “Sure, Luke.”</p><p>“Don’t call me Luke.”</p><p>“It <em> is </em>your name, isn’t it?”</p><p>Mr. Skywalker sighs, shaking his head and pulling his laptop closer. “Get out of my office.”</p><p>“Who’s topping today?”</p><p>He narrows his eyes. “Out.”</p><p>She’s still grinning as she pushes out the door, bumping into a large wall of body that grunts with the impact. </p><p>“Watch where you're going,” she growls up at the lumbering tree looming over her. She has to peer up miles of starchy-pressed polo to reach his face, and his brow is knitted in aggravation. </p><p>“You bumped into <em> me.</em>”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “Whatever. Later, Polo.”</p>
<hr/><p>Ben shakes his head as he watches her go, still a little bristled by her cool attitude. He’s pretty sure he’s seen her in the hall, but can’t seem to remember her name. </p><p>“There you are,” his uncle calls. “Just the man I need.” He peers over his laptop. “What’s another word for <em> engorged?” </em></p><p>Ben heaves out a breath as he ducks inside Luke’s office, shutting the door quickly behind him. “You <em> do </em>realize you’re at work right?”</p><p>Luke waves him off. “Never mind that. Seeing the principal again, eh?”</p><p>“It isn’t <em> my </em> fault<em>,” </em>Ben sighs aggravatedly. “Ms. Holdo is unreasonable.”</p><p>Luke’s eyes flick to his computer screen. “I heard you were questioning her teaching methods again.”</p><p>“I didn’t <em> question </em>them. I merely pointed out that—”</p><p>“Kid, you’re never gonna make friends this way.”</p><p>“I’m not <em> trying </em> to make friends. Besides, I <em> have </em>a friend. You know that Rose is—”</p><p>“Weird.”</p><p>“She’s not <em> weird.” </em></p><p>“She’s barely five feet, dresses in all black, talks about birds <em> entirely </em>too much—”</p><p>“—<em>ravens, </em>” Ben corrects. “It’s a poem. Her favorite author is—”</p><p>“Not to mention the fact that her best friend is a foot taller than her and likes to argue for more homework on the <em> best of days—” </em></p><p>“—it’s our <em> senior </em>year! We have to prepare for—”</p><p>“I’m just saying. You could do with a little more people skills. The collective opinion of you is that you’re…” He waves his hand as he searches for the right word.</p><p>Ben sighs. “Too opinionated? Overly pragmatic? Maybe that I—”</p><p>“Abominable dick seems to be the general consensus.”</p><p>Ben makes a face. “That’s neither here nor there.”</p><p>“I’m just saying,” Luke chuckles. “You might want to ease up on that.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Ben reaches for his backpack on the floor, moving to stand. “Mom wants to know if you’re coming for dinner tonight.”</p><p>“What’s she making?”</p><p>“Meatloaf.”</p><p>“I can honestly say I’d rather die.”</p><p>Ben snorts, knowing the feeling. “See you later then. Good luck with Dean’s <em> aching love rod </em>.”</p><p>“Aching love rod,” Luke mutters thoughtfully. </p><p>He’s already back at his laptop before Ben is out the door.</p>
<hr/><p>“I <em> cannot </em>believe him.”</p><p>Jyn shrugs. “That’s what you get for dating college guys.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kaydel huffs. “A <em> freshman </em> in college. Who was getting regular sex. From <em> me </em>no less. Fuck him for thinking he’s too good to go to prom with me.”</p><p>“Sorry, babe,” Jyn offers.</p><p>“Maybe I should stop fucking around with older guys. They think they’re owed pussy or something. Maybe I should find someone who’ll be <em> grateful </em>for it.”</p><p>“What, like an uggo?”</p><p>Kaydel makes a face. “No. Of course not. Just someone… maybe someone… younger?”</p><p>“Senior in high school is a little early to be testing out your cougar skills.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Kaydel rolls her eyes, scanning the courtyard curiously. Her eyes settle on an interesting looking boy talking animatedly with his friend, quirking an eyebrow. “Who’s that?”</p><p>Jyn follows her line of sight. “Yeah, no. Definitely not him.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“For one, he’s a sophomore.”</p><p>“Details.”</p><p>“Secondly,” Jyn goes on, “that's Ben Solo’s little brother.”</p><p>Kaydel frowns. That <em> is </em>a complication. “Whatever. Ben and I have an agreement.”</p><p>“I don’t think you can pull that one off, my dude.”</p><p>Kaydel grins. “I like a challenge.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Can you stop laughing for a second?”</p><p>Rose answers him with another resounding giggle. “I’m sorry,” she chokes out, “but he said you’re an <em> abominable dick.” </em></p><p>“Yes,” he grumbles. “I’m aware.”</p><p>“It’s even <em> better </em>because you’re like, a million feet tall.”</p><p>“Why am I friends with you?”</p><p>“Lack of options for starters,” she shrugs. “You are, after all, an abominable dick.”</p><p>He groans. “I wish I hadn’t told you.”</p><p>“Quoth the raven, <em> Nevermore</em>!”</p><p>Ben sighs, scanning the parking lot for Poe. “The fuck is he?”</p><p>Rose tilts her head in search of him. “Oh, well that’s a development.”</p><p>Ben turns his head in the direction she’s currently grimacing in. He spots his little brother leaning over the edge of Kaydel’s convertible, grinning as he chats her up. He hops into the passenger seat seconds later—and Ben watches with distaste as they zip away. </p><p>“That’s gross,” Rose mutters.</p><p>Ben can’t agree more. </p>
<hr/><p>“Who’s that girl?”</p><p>Hux glances across the parking lot as Poe climbs into a shiny blue convertible. “Ah, that’s Kaydel. Real sweetheart.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“No. Not really. She’s Satan with highlights.”</p><p>Finn frowns, mourning his lost chance to introduce himself to Poe. “Are they dating?”</p><p>“I’ve never seen Kaydel date anyone that didn’t own their own car or say <em> bruh </em>too much,” Hux muses. “But stranger things have happened.”</p><p>“I thought you said he’s not allowed to date.”</p><p>“Well, that’s the word on the street, but Poe seems to live to push the boundaries.” Finn is still frowning, and Hux claps him between the shoulders as he leads them across the parking lot. “Best to just let that half-baked idea go. Wouldn’t do well to get all—”</p><p>“Hey, <em> watch it.” </em></p><p>They both step out of the way at the last minute to avoid getting clipped by an old Bronco that looks like it’s seen better days. A scowling hulk of a guy is giving them both a rude gesture from behind the steering wheel, continuing to glare at them the entire time he crawls past them to pull out of the parking lot.</p><p>“What a dick,” Finn mutters.</p><p>“Oh, for sure,” Hux laughs. “That’s Ben Solo. Real grumpy guy. Thinks fun is a nonessential elective.”</p><p>“Sounds like a real gem.”</p><p>Hux is still laughing. “That’s not even the best part.”</p><p>“What’s the best part?”</p><p>“Your dream guy? Poe?” Hux gives him a sympathetic expression. “He’s Ben Solo’s brother.” </p><p>Finn’s brow knits in confusion. “They look nothing alike?”</p><p>“He’s adopted,” Hux amends. “But he’s lived with them since he was like a baby, I think.”</p><p>Finn feels his mouth turn down in a frown, moving along when Hux tugs on his arm towards his car with the promise of introducing him to a few people at the burger joint down the block.</p><p>He’d known transferring near the end of the year would most likely call for more than a few issues—but he never expected to run into so many snags on the first <em> day.  </em></p><p>He thinks to himself that it’s going to be a long couple of months. </p>
<hr/><p>“Where is your brother?”</p><p>Ben shrugs, never looking up from his notebook. “No idea.”</p><p>“What do you mean you have no idea?” His mother does that thing where she rests her fists on her hips and purses her mouth, signalling that he’s in trouble. “You’re supposed to make sure he gets home.”</p><p>“He wasn’t in the parking lot when school let out,” Ben tosses in her direction. “I assumed he got another ride.”</p><p>“So he’s just out there doing God knows what?”</p><p>“Sounds pretty on par for Poe,” Ben snorts.</p><p>“You know I’m counting on you to keep an eye on him,” his mother sighs. “He’s so strong-spirited.”</p><p>“He’s a dickhead,” Ben corrects.</p><p>“Benjamin Chewbacca Solo,” Leia says sternly, Ben wincing from the use of his full name as he peeks over to find her more than angry. “He is your brother, damnit, and you really need to start caring a little more about—”</p><p>“Hey, I’m home.”</p><p>They both turn to find Poe stepping through the front door casually.</p><p>Leia’s lips purse. “And where have you been?”</p><p>“I caught a ride from Kaydel,” he mutters. “It’s no big deal.”</p><p>“Kaydel?” Leia makes a disgruntled sound. “Who is that?”</p><p>“She’s really nice,” Poe tells her. “She was just giving me a ride.”</p><p>Ben scoffs under his breath. “I just bet she’d like to give you a ride.”</p><p>Leia wheels around in a tizzy. “And what is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“It means she’s too old for him,” Ben says nonchalantly. “Among other things.”</p><p>“You’re just jealous no one wants to give you a ride,” Poe huffs as he tosses his backpack on the entry table. “Your judgement is impaired.”</p><p>“Yes,” Ben deadpans. “I’m just aching for a gem like Kaydel to look my way.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be hanging out with older girls,” Leia tuts. “We’ve talked about the statistics of people engaging in underage sex contracting STDs, or God forbid, underage pregnancy.”</p><p>“<em> Mom,” </em>Poe groans. “I am begging to not have this conversation again.”</p><p>“Do you know how many kids your age come into the clinic needing the morning after pill or a round of azithromycin for Chlamydia? Heaven forbid you contract something untreatable.”</p><p>“<em> Mom. </em>I’m just talking about a movie, maybe. It doesn’t mean I’m going to—”</p><p>“Poe Dameron Solo, don’t sit there and pretend that I don’t know what’s on every teenage boy’s mind. If I had a nickel for every teenage girl that came in crying about some boy… Do I need to get the belly again?”</p><p>“No. <em> No.” </em> Poe scrubs a hand down his face. “The belly doesn’t even make sense. “ <em> I </em>can’t get pregnant.”</p><p>“But maybe if you wear it a little while you’ll be more wary about impregnating someone willy-nilly.”</p><p>Ben thinks he’s never been happier to have an OB-GYN mother working at Planned Parenthood.</p><p>Poe notices Ben grinning gleefully from the couch, shooting him a glare. “What are <em> you </em>so happy about?”</p><p>“Just happy to see Mom taking her work home with her,” Ben deadpans. “She’s doing important things at the clinic.”</p><p>“This is so <em> easy </em> for you,” Poe grumbles. “No one wants to date <em> you.” </em></p><p>Ben purses his lips. “Wouldn’t matter anyway. Dating is a stupid concept at our age. Just an excuse for teenagers to dry hump each other and call it love. We don’t know what we want right now, so it’s better to just focus on—” Ben notices his mother sporting a Cheshire grin throughout his rant, and he loses his train of thought. “What?”</p><p>Leia shrugs nonchalantly, crossing her arms. “I’ll tell you what.” She gives Poe a pointed look. “I’ll let you date”—Poe’s expression lights up momentarily before Leia’s eyes cut over to Ben still frowning up at her from the couch—“when your brother does.”</p><p>Ben’s frown deepens, thinking Poe has a better chance of winning this year’s academic decathlon. Poe seems to be having the same train of thought.</p><p>“Are you <em> kidding?” </em> Poe’s voice is almost a whine now. “That’s not fair! No one is going to want to go out with <em> Ben.” </em></p><p>Ben rolls his eyes. “Ow, that really stings.”</p><p>“I think this is an excellent compromise,” Leia says brightly. “What do you think about pasta for dinner?”</p><p>“Mom,” Poe is still arguing, following Leia (who is clearly done with the conversation) out of the living room. “Mom, come on, this is—”</p><p>Their voices fade away as they get closer to the kitchen, and Ben <em> hmphs </em> to himself as he returns his attention back to his book.</p><p>
  <em> I’ll let you date when your brother does. </em>
</p><p><em> Yeah, </em> Ben thinks amusedly. <em> Fat chance of that. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FAT CHANCE RIGHT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: slut shaming </p><p>there is definitely a lot of Rey’s rumors painted in a less than kind light here, and really going forward? I promise it serves a purpose! Let the record state that this author does not condone <em>actual</em> slut shaming. 🙅🏻</p><p><br/>Super cool gif board by <a href="https://twitter.com/colourisgreen">colourisgreen</a> on Twitter! 😍</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re drooling.”</p><p>Finn blinks a few times before turning his attention to Hux who is smirking beside him at the library table. “Am not.”</p><p>“I think after a week of it, you have to start calling it a routine.”</p><p>Finn heaves out a sigh, dropping his forehead against the table. “He’s so <em> cute.” </em></p><p>“Well just go talk to him then.”</p><p>“I can’t just go <em> talk </em>to him.”</p><p>“I mean, he’s not allowed to date, but he’s allowed to <em> talk.” </em></p><p>Finn presses his lips together. “But he’s obviously into girls.”</p><p>“I mean, can’t hurt to just talk to him.”</p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>Hux taps the end of his pencil against the library table. “You know, I don’t like to encourage pining, but I <em> did </em>hear that Poe needed a tutor in Algebra.”</p><p>“Really?” Finn perks up considerably. “I’m great at Algebra.” </p><p>“Well.” Hux nods his head towards Poe’s table. “Seems like you found an opening.”</p><p>Finn chews on the inside of his lip as he peeks back over at Poe who is frowning down at a textbook on the other side of the library, nodding idly to himself. He pushes away from the table, giving Hux a determined look.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Hux grins as he waves him off. “Go get em, tiger.”</p><hr/><p>Mr. Skywalker rubs his temples wearily, peeking back at Rey from across the desk with one cracked eye. </p><p>“Am I ethically allowed to tell you that I’m tired of seeing your moody ass in here?”</p><p>Rey laughs a little. “Likewise.”</p><p>“Can’t you just… <em> not </em>call people who upset you a… What did you call the Wexley boy?”</p><p>“A dickless fucknut.”</p><p>Mr. Skywalker grimaces. “That’s not even creative.”</p><p>“I think it’s beautiful in its simplicity,” Rey muses. “Accurate as hell too.”</p><p>“And what, pray tell, did Mr. Wexley do to offend you so deeply?”</p><p>“Exist, mostly,” Rey mutters bitterly.</p><p>“High school boys do tend to do that pretty idiotically,” he reasons. “Still. Can you just… try glaring next time? Maybe a subtle rude hand gesture? You’ve got two months left, kid. Don’t want to mess up your scholarship because of stupid shit.”</p><p>Rey frowns down at her hands in her lap. “Yeah. Fine.”</p><p>“Perfect.” He leans back in his chair, looking relieved. “Here’s hoping I don’t have to look at you again until graduation.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes as she collects her backpack from the floor, moving to stand. “Really feeling that guidance there, counselor.”</p><p>“Happy to help,” he says cheekily, waving her away. </p><p>She’s still shaking her head when she leaves his office, thinking to herself that it <em> is </em>a bit of a record for her to land herself in his office twice in one week. </p><p>When she sees who is sitting in the waiting area after she closes the door behind her, she thinks there’s a good chance she might have to turn around and go right back in.</p><p>“Rey,” Snap greets with a sly grin she’d like to stomp off his face.</p><p>She nods her head curtly. “Fucknut.”</p><p>He leans forward to rise from the chair, clicking his tongue. “Do you always have to be such a bitch?”</p><p>“I make a special effort for you,” she coos sardonically.</p><p>“Not gonna make friends that way, babe.”</p><p>She’s opening her mouth to tell him <em> exactly </em>where he can shove his stupid fucking advice—but the office secretary returning from the bathroom has her slamming her mouth shut hastily. Snap is still leering at her like he’s won something when he pushes past to take his turn with the guidance counselor—and Rey bites her tongue to keep from tossing anymore obscenities his way. </p><p><em> Fucking prick, </em>she thinks. </p><p>Maybe next time she’ll just go for the balls.</p><hr/><p>“So what’s he mad at you about now?”</p><p>Ben rolls his eyes, switching tabs on the library computer to open up another source reference. “Mom told him he can date—”</p><p>Rose slaps the table excitedly. “Shut up. No she didn’t. After being so adamant that you—”</p><p>“—<em>after </em>I do.”</p><p>Rose goes quiet, giving him an odd look for a long moment before she bursts out laughing. “Oh, wow. No wonder he’s pissed.”</p><p>“He spent the entire weekend trying to convince me why I should be dating at <em> my age.” </em></p><p>“I mean… I do agree that you should probably <em> not </em> be spending your weekends holed up in your room reading textbooks <em> for fun.” </em></p><p>“I have to keep my GPA up,” Ben huffs. “You know my scholarship is contingent on maintaining a 4.0.”</p><p>Rose rolls her eyes. “As if you couldn’t do that in your sleep.”</p><p>“Better safe than sorry,” he mutters.</p><p>“So Poe isn’t speaking to you?”</p><p>Ben scoffs. “When <em> is </em>he speaking to me? It’s always something. We’re nothing alike.”</p><p>“But still, there might be something to the idea of you—”</p><p>Rose stops talking when a terminal on the other side of them starts to blast some loud music that Ben doesn’t recognize. Rose cranes her neck to check what's going on, but after about fifteen seconds of noise, Ben purses his lips to stand in his chair and peek for himself.</p><p>She looks bored—leaned back in her chair while she bobs her head idly. She seems familiar, and it takes him a few seconds to place her as the rude girl that bumped into him last week. He’s noticing now she’s pretty underneath all that heavy eyeliner, and for a moment he’s distracted by freckles and a pouty mouth before he remembers that she’s being rude. <em> Again.  </em></p><p>Ben tries to clear his throat to get her attention, but she just continues to move her head in time with the noise, ignoring him.</p><p>He taps the back of her monitor gently. “Hey.”</p><p>Nothing. She doesn’t even look up.</p><p>“<em>Hey,” </em>he tries a little louder, giving the monitor a slight shake.</p><p>She turns up her face to glare, yes <em> glare</em>—narrowed eyes and all—wrinkling her nose when she notices his irritated expression. “Yeah?”</p><p>“You’re being kind of loud? Some of us are trying to work over here.”</p><p>“This is my free period, Polo,” she huffs. “I can do what I want. And what I want—is to watch this new music video that just came out.”</p><p>It’s times like these that Ben wishes there was still a full-time teacher sitting in with all the library periods.</p><p>“Can you turn it down at least? You’re bothering people.”</p><p>“You’re bothering me right now,” she smirks. “So I guess we’re even.”</p><p>Ben feels his ears get hot. “Nobody else wants to hear your garbage, so if you could just—” </p><p>“Garbage?” She scoffs with a shake of her head. “Who doesn’t like The Used?”</p><p>“I don’t know who that is,” he tells her irritably. </p><p>“Sounds like you have two problems here then.”</p><p>He wrinkles his nose. “What’s the first?”</p><p>“Thinking you can tell me what to fucking do.” </p><p>Ben feels that same heat creeping down his neck, his nostrils flaring as he stammers in an attempt to reply. </p><p>But she beats him to it.</p><p>She rolls her eyes as she turns off the video, pushing away from the table. “Well, shit. If you’re going to have an <em> aneurism </em>about it.” She grabs for her backpack to hoist it over her shoulder. “Table’s all yours, Polo.”</p><p>“My name isn’t Polo!”</p><p>She shrugs as if it’s none of her concern. “Whatever.”</p><p>Ben watches her stalk off as he stands there fuming, breathing harder than necessary as he sinks back down into his chair. Rose looks like she’s seconds away from bursting into laughter, the chipped black paint of her fingernails pressed against her mouth and her eyes gleeful.</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you tried to pick a fight with Rey Johnson.”</p><p>Ben’s brow knits. “Who?”</p><p>“Rey Johnson. You don’t know her?”</p><p>Ben shakes his head. “I don’t have any classes with her.”</p><p>“She moved here at the end of last year.”</p><p>Ben frowns. “Probably why I don’t recognize her.”</p><p>“Yeah. That and you can’t be bothered by other people.” Rose shrugs nonchalantly even as Ben grumbles in protest. “I’ve never actually talked to her, but I have this feeling like she probably carries a switchblade.”</p><p>“This isn’t the 1950s.”</p><p>“She just has that vibe. I heard she got kicked out of her old school for sleeping around.”</p><p>His lips turn down a fraction more. “Do you think that’s true?”</p><p>“Who knows?” Rose turns back to her computer to click over to a new link, toying with the black choker around her neck. “But they say she slept with Snap Wexley over the summer. I have to assume anyone who would get naked with Snap doesn’t make good choices.”</p><p>Ben grimaces as he thinks about the pretty girl with an asshole like Snap, then he remembers that she’s an asshole too, and he thinks better of it. Even &lt;em&gt;if&lt;/em&gt; that image makes him feel odd in a way he can’t explain. </p><p>He’s still oddly thinking about the rude girl several minutes later, only drawn out of his thoughts by Rose’s voice interrupting them.</p><p>“How long does the introduction have to be again?”</p><p>“At least a page,” Ben answers absently, and then with a raised brow: “I still don’t think Ackbar is going to let you get away with doing your final essay on The Tell-Tale Heart.”</p><p>Rose hmphs. “Don’t see why not.”</p><p>“Because the theme is <em> American Literature that shaped my life. </em>”</p><p>“Well,” she snorts. “Have you seen my room?”</p><p>Ben thinks back to the various wall hangings, the black paint on her walls, the creepy stuffed raven in an antique birdcage in the corner of her room… frowning but saying no more. </p><p>He doesn’t think about the pretty girl with the bad attitude anymore.</p><p>Mostly.</p><hr/><p>Finn hadn’t been lying. He <em> is </em> good at Algebra. He really is. What he <em> isn’t </em>good at—is flirting with a boy he likes who probably isn’t into him.</p><p>This is made painfully obvious midway through his and Poe’s first tutoring session—thirty grueling minutes of Finn attempting small talk poorly between problems. He’s distracted each time by Poe’s easy smile, by the little dimple in his cheek—reduced to a mumbling mess every time he tries to broach any subject that isn’t polynomials.</p><p>“So are you going to Cassian Andor’s party?”</p><p>Poe looks up from his worksheet with a furrowed brow. “What?”</p><p>“Cassian’s party,” Finn tries a little more confidently. “It’s next weekend.”</p><p>“Oh.” Poe huffs out a breath. “I doubt it. I don’t get to go anywhere.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“My mom is… very strict.” He laughs under his breath. “Borderline crazy.”</p><p>“Oh…” Finn frowns down at his notebook. “Bummer.”</p><p>“Yeah. I miss everything fun.” He meets Finn’s gaze from across the table. “You going?”</p><p>“Oh, I guess? My friend Hux has a crush on some girl and wants to stop by.”</p><p>“Lucky him,” Poe mutters.</p><p>Finn purses his lips as he weighs this opening in his mind, finally gathering his courage and clearing his throat. “Oh, is there, uh… anyone there you were wanting to see?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Oh. I don’t know. I was just wondering if there was anyone you’d want to go with… if you could.”</p><p>Poe cocks his head adorably, and Finn feels his heart thudding away in his throat. “Like a date?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Finn presses. “Like a date.”</p><p>Poe laughs awkwardly, reaching to push his hair out of his eyes as his brow rumples in a way that sort of makes Finn want to crawl over the table and kiss him. “Wouldn’t matter if I did. I’m not allowed.”</p><p>“Oh, like at all?” Finn had been half-hoping that the whole: <em> the Solo brothers aren’t allowed to date thing </em> had been an exaggeration. “That’s… rough.”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Poe huffs, flipping the page of his text book. </p><p>Finn chews at the inside of his lip, reminding himself that the worst that could happen is that Poe could say no, that he could tell him he wouldn't be interested anyway—at least then he would know, right? “I was just asking, because… well… I was sort of wanting to take you.”</p><p>Poe looks confused at first, staring back at him as if trying to puzzle out what he’s said—but Finn notices the moment it clicks, watching Poe’s cheeks redden a little as he presses his lips together. “Oh.” He doesn’t look put off by the idea, which Finn takes as a win—reaching to rub at the back of his neck as he blinks back across the table. “Well, um… I mean… that’s really flattering, but… I really can’t—” He gapes for a moment, eyes going a little wide for a handful of seconds before he exclaims, “<em>Actually,” </em>he starts again with excitement. “My mom just changed that rule.”</p><p>Finn visibly brightens, all too aware that Poe has definitely not said <em> no. </em> “Oh?”</p><p>“I’m allowed to date… if my brother does.”</p><p>Finn’s excitement deflates, frowning as he remembers the surly senior who’d nearly run him over last week. “Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Poe grimaces. “I know. Like, who, right? But I mean…” He shrugs nonchalantly. “If you could find someone to go out with him to the party… I could totally go.”</p><p>Finn should probably give more thought to the matter, but his new surge of hope overrides all his good sense as he immediately replies, “I could find someone.” And with more confidence than he actually feels: “I could <em> totally </em> find someone.”</p><p>Poe’s face splits in a wide grin. “Great.”</p><p>“Great,” Finn echoes brightly.</p><p>He thinks to himself that it can’t be <em> impossible </em> to find a date for Ben Solo.</p><p>Right?</p><hr/><p>“It’s <em> impossible,” </em>Hux informs him an hour later, dashing his hopes before they’ve even had a chance to take root. “You’ve got a better chance of finding a date for Mr. Ackbar.”</p><p>Finn wrinkles his nose, frowning down at his clay he’s been trying to shape into a pot for the last hour. “The english teacher? The one who brings sardines for lunch every day?”</p><p>“Exactly,” Hux laughs, widening the opening to his own clay disaster.</p><p>Finn groans. “I think I might have a real shot here. There has to be <em> someone.” </em></p><p>“I can’t think of a single breathing human who would want to intentionally spend time with Ben Solo,” Hux snorts.</p><p>“What about that girl I see him with? The short goth girl?”</p><p>“Rose Tico.” Hux shakes his head, his expression turning weirdly dreamy. “They’ve been best friends forever. Practically related.” He sighs airily, leaning to rest his chin against his fist. Finn doesn’t tell him he’s getting clay on his jaw. “Thank God.”</p><p>“Wait. Is that the girl you’re into?”</p><p>Hux nods dazedly. “She’s an angel.”</p><p>Finn doesn’t mention that she leans more towards an angel of death with all the black she wears—trying to keep focus on the topic at hand.</p><p>“Okay, but there’s seriously <em> no one </em> that we could convince to take him to this stupid party? I just need a chance, man. Just a little alone time with him to see if he could be into me.”</p><p>Hux wrinkles his nose. “I mean I guess you could just start asking randoms.”</p><p>He’s laughing now, but Finn isn’t. “<em>There’s </em> an idea.”</p><p>“I was kidding.”</p><p>“But I mean, it could work! Just for one date. Just so I can see Poe.”</p><p>“I don’t even know who you’d ask.”</p><p>“Someone who doesn’t hang out with either of them, right? Surely there’s someone.”</p><p>“I don’t know. I can’t think of—”</p><p>He frowns across the room at someone, his mouth hanging open mid sentence as Finn turns to follow his gaze. There’s a bored-looking girl sitting in the corner at the back of the room, heavy liner around her eyes and dressed in a tight black t-shirt that reads <em> Don’t Talk To Me </em>across the chest.</p><p>Finn shakes his head. “<em>Her?” </em></p><p>“I mean.” Hux shrugs. “That’s Rey Johnson. I heard she banged half the football team over Spring Break, so… I’m just saying.”</p><p>“At the same <em> time?” </em></p><p>“Probably,” Hux scoffs.</p><p>Finn takes another look. “You think she might go for it?”</p><p>“I literally can’t think of anyone else that would go along with this insanity.”</p><p>“Okay, so I just go ask her?”</p><p>“What?” Hux gives him a horrified expression. “You can’t just go talk to Rey Johnson. I heard she knifed a dude for staring at her tits once.”</p><p>“And you want to ask her to do us a <em> favor?” </em></p><p>“I said she might be into the idea.”</p><p>Finn steals another glance behind him warily. “I’m going to ask her.”</p><p>“Your funeral.”</p><p>He pushes away from the table, swallowing heavily as he moves to the back of the room. She doesn’t look up until he’s right in front of her, her eyes narrowed and a frown etched on her face.</p><p>“H-hey,” Finn tries. “I was wondering if you might—”</p><p>“Go. Away.”</p><p>She stabs her x-acto knife into her lump of clay, never taking her eyes off of him as she carves out a chunk. Finn’s eyes widen at her level stare, backing away quickly.</p><p>“Right. My bad. Wrong seat.”</p><p>She purses her mouth briefly, turning her attention back to her disheveled lump of clay as he makes a hasty retreat. Hux’s laughter is barely contained when Finn settles back into his seat, covering his mouth with his hand as Finn scowls at him.</p><p>“Got any more bright ideas?”</p><hr/><p>It’s two days later when he and Hux are arguing about the same issue, or <em> beating a dead horse </em> as Hux calls it—when an opportunity, quite literally, seems to appear out of thin air.</p><p>“I don’t know,” the blonde he’d seen giving Poe a ride last week, Kaydel, is complaining at her locker as they pass. “Poe says his stupid mom won’t let him date until fucking Ben does. Can you believe that?”</p><p>Finn stops walking, turning his head to stare at the girl. Hux hurries him along before he’s caught gaping, herding him further down the hall.</p><p>“She’s trying to take him to the party too,” Finn groans.</p><p>Hux frowns. “That’s still so weird. He’s totally not her usual prey.”</p><p>“What if he’s into her?”</p><p>Hux pats his shoulder. “Then may God have mercy on his soul.” He notices Finn’s mournful expression, adding: “Come on, guy. Chin up. Poe told <em> you </em> about the new amendment. Not Kaydel.”</p><p>Finn brightens at the thought. “Right. Okay. Yeah.”</p><p>“You know…” Hux wraps an arm around Finn’s shoulders. “We could maybe use this to our advantage.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“If anyone has the pull to get Ben Solo a date in this school,” Hux tells him slyly. “It’s Kaydel Connix.” </p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Have <em> her </em> do the work, then swoop in and monopolize Poe’s time. If he has half a brain, he’ll realize what a viper Kaydel is, anyway.”</p><p>Finn considers this. “I don’t know…”</p><p>“It’s foolproof,” Hux assures him. “There’s no downside for you.”</p><p>Finn isn’t so sure, but at this point, he doesn’t see many other options. “Okay,” he concedes finally. “What have I got to lose?”</p><p>“That’s my boy,” Hux says gleefully, steering him around to march back in Kaydel’s direction. He holds out a hand to wave her down, seeming much less undeterred than Finn by her curled lip and knitted brow. “Hey, Kaydel! Got a minute?”</p><p>Finn has a feeling he might regret this.</p><hr/><p>“Who?”</p><p>Kaydel rolls her eyes, something that feels like a habitual thing for her, not that Rey has ever been this close to find out. With good reasons.</p><p>Most of them being she has no desire to.</p><p>“Ben Solo,” Kaydel repeats. “I want you to take him to Cassian’s party.”</p><p>Rey wrinkles her nose as she tries to place the name, nothing coming to mind. “I don’t know who that is.”</p><p>An exasperated huff from Kaydel as she fishes out her phone, tapping at the screen briefly before pulling up a Facebook profile. “Him.”</p><p>“Oh, hell no,” Rey grimaces. <em> Polo. </em> “That guy has a major stick up his ass.”</p><p>“Listen, you’d really be doing me a favor.”</p><p>Rey snorts loudly, recalling all the barely-whispered insults and snide comments from the same person now asking for her help. “Remind me why I would want to do that again?”</p><p>“So you could be anything other than a lame slut who dresses badly for five minutes?”</p><p>Rey purses her lips, moving to slide off the concrete steps she’s perched on. “Okay. Good talk.”</p><p>“Wait, <em> wait,” </em> Kaydel calls with a less bitchy tone. “My bad. Look. You don’t like me. That’s fine. I don’t like you either. But I really need this.”</p><p>“I fail to see how this is my problem,” Rey deadpans, turning to go again.</p><p>“I’ll pay you,” Kaydel blurts out. “Whatever you want.”</p><p>Rey wheels around with a raised brow. “You’ll <em> pay </em>me?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kaydel sighs. “I will.”</p><p>“Let me get this straight.” Rey shakes her head. “You want to <em> pay </em> me to take out some uptight asshole. Pay me actual dollars. For… what reason?”</p><p>“So I can take out his little brother.”</p><p>“Pretty hard up for dick these days, Connix?”</p><p>Kaydel purses her lips. “Something that isn’t a problem for you, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Yeah, well.” Rey shrugs with a cheeky grin. “Have a good day, Kaydel. Fuck off and God bless.” </p><p>“Five hundred dollars!”</p><p>Rey stops in her tracks, shooting Kaydel an incredulous expression. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“You know I’m good for it.”</p><p><em> More like your daddy is good for it, </em>Rey thinks but doesn’t say. </p><p>“There’s gotta be something you want, Rey. What’s the downside for you here?”</p><p>There’s a smirk at Kaydel’s mouth now, one that prickles Rey’s insides even as temptation wars there too. Pride wins out though—shifting her backpack and pressing her mouth into a tight line.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m gonna pass.”</p><p>“Don’t be like that, Rey!” Her voice is fading as Rey continues to walk away. “Think about it! It’s a lot of money!”</p><p>Rey thinks to herself there’s not enough money in the world. </p><hr/><p>Most days Rey hopes she can avoid Unkar, doing her best to sneak up the little wooden set of stairs that leads up to her room over the detached garage. The days that he can’t be bothered with her are easier—less of a headache. </p><p>Today is not one of those days.</p><p>He’s hanging out of the barely-hanging screen door on his battered old house, scowling at her approaching figure as she walks up the drive.</p><p>“Watto called,” he says in a tone that means she’s <em> not </em>going to get an easy retreat to her room. “Said you didn’t show up to work today.”</p><p>“I had detention,” she says flippantly. </p><p>“Why the fuck did you have detention?”</p><p>“Does it matter? I couldn’t make it. I’ll just have to go make up my shift tomorrow.”</p><p>“He needed some cars moved at the yard,” Unkar accuses. “Someone needed to drop some more today.”</p><p>“It’s a junkyard,” Rey huffs. “They can literally put them anywhere.” She stomps past him before he decides to really tear into her. “I’ll do it tomorrow,” she promises. “Honest.”</p><p>“You’d better,” he calls after her. “Don’t forget who puts those clothes on your ungrateful back!”</p><p>She rolls her eyes as she climbs the stairs. “Me and Goodwill,” she mutters where he can’t hear. </p><p>She sighs in relief when she’s safely behind her door, reminding herself that she only has a little while left here. Just a few more weeks and she can get the hell away from Unkar Plutt and his fat mouth and his blatant disregard for deodorant.</p><p>She’ll never understand how the fuck he ever qualified to foster kids. </p><p>She tosses her backpack on the floor, crossing the room in a habit to check under the ratty bedskirt of her bed for the little hole she’s torn in the box spring. She reaches inside to feel around until her fingers touch the little tin box hidden away, pulling it out to pry it open as a rush of relief passes over her when she finds her money untouched. </p><p>Every day she worries about him finding it, knowing she’d never see it again if he did—every day he doesn’t bringing her a little closer to getting the fuck out of here. It’s taken her a <em> year </em> to save this much, with Plutt monopolizing all her spare time by forcing her to work for free in his stupid junkyard, making it nearly impossible to find actual <em> paying </em>work. </p><p>Everything in this box she’s earned in secret, doing odd jobs here and there.</p><p>She’s so <em> close </em> now.</p><p>She closes the lid of the box slowly, blowing out a breath as she sinks to the floor to lean back against her mattress, holding the box close as she closes her eyes.</p><p>She can’t help it, the way her thoughts wander there—even if it brings Kaydel’s smug face she’d sort of like to rearrange with it.</p><p>
  <em> There’s gotta be something you want, Rey.  </em>
</p><p>She hates that she’s thinking about it, hates even more that she’s really <em> considering </em>it—her mind flitting between the bastard downstairs and the dick with tits inadvertently offering her a quicker way out.</p><p><em> A means to an end</em>, Rey thinks.</p><p>What’s more important, her pride, or getting the fuck out of here?</p><p>Rey lets out a sigh as she slides the box back into her hiding place—digging her phone out of her pocket and holding it in her lap as she pulls up Facebook. She tracks down Kaydel’s profile, hating herself a little and scrolling to the <em> message </em>button to pull up a chat. </p><p>
  <em> What’s the downside for you here? </em>
</p><p>Rey really hopes she doesn’t find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sure this is going to go smoothly 👌🏻</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He thinks he’s being cool when he leans casually against her locker.</p><p>“Hey, Rose.”</p><p>She slams the locker door shut to cock one perfectly arched eyebrow at him. “Do I know you?”</p><p>“Not officially,” Hux tells her. “But I’d like you to.”</p><p>“Wow,” she laughs. “What a line.” She cocks her head to the side, idly picking at the black choker around her neck. “Did it take you all day to think of that?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” he tells her honestly.</p><p>“And your name is…?”</p><p>“Armitage Hux, but everyone just calls me Hux.”</p><p>“I can see why,” she muses.</p><p>He ignores the barb. “So, Cassian Andor is having a party next weekend.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And I wondered if you’d like to go together.”</p><p>“Even though I just met you?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>She makes a face. “Yeah… It’s sweet of you to ask, but I don’t really do the whole party thing. It’s sort of a dated social construct if you ask me. An excuse for a bunch of drunk teenagers to gyrate against each other.”</p><p>He’s really starting to understand why she and Ben are friends. </p><p>“Oh,” he mutters dejectedly. “Okay.”</p><p>“Maybe if Ben does.” </p><p>She says it nonchalantly, giving him a little shrug of her shoulder as she saunters off—but Hux finds himself smiling, suddenly even more invested in the topic of Ben’s love life than he was before. </p><hr/><p>Ben seems surprised when Rey plops down into the seat opposite him in the cafeteria. </p><p>He looks up from his tray with a furrowed brow, fork suspended in midair as she gives him her best attempt at a sweet expression. “Hey there.”</p><p>He blinks back at her with well-deserved confusion, looking around briefly as if there might be some chance that she might be speaking to someone else. When it’s obvious there’s no one else, his eyes settle back on her face. “Hey?”</p><p>Admittedly, even confused like this, he’s not bad to look at. Not that she’s ever really considered it. His eyes are expressive, not the flat brown she’d perceived them to be during their brief prior encounters—more accurately resembling warm tea—honeyed flecks spread throughout that make them interesting. She thought his nose was too big for his face that first time she saw him, but paired with what she’s noticing now as a mouth that’s almost too full for a guy—she thinks maybe it sort of works. It’ll make this whole thing easier, she thinks. </p><p>Even if he does have a ridiculous penchant for polos.</p><p>“I just wanted to apologize for the other day,” she tells him. </p><p>His brow knits further. “Apologize.”</p><p>“Well, yeah.” She pastes on a smile that doesn’t feel right. “I think we got off on the wrong foot. I was having a bad day and was being a total bitch because of it.”</p><p>“Oh.” He’s frowning at her like he’s trying to make sense of this interaction. “Don’t worry about it? It’s fine.”</p><p>“I’m Rey,” she offers, sticking out her hand across the table. “Rey Johnson.”</p><p>It takes him a few seconds, but eventually he holds his hand across the table to shake hers lightly. She can’t help but notice how his hand sort of dwarfs hers. “Ben Solo.”</p><p>“I was hoping you’d let me make it up to you,” she tells him coyly.</p><p>Now he <em> really </em> looks confused. “Make it up to me?”</p><p>“Yeah.” She props her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers together to rest her chin there. “Would you maybe want to hang out?”</p><p>“Hang out,” he echoes dumbly.</p><p>“Mhm. We could grab some food or something.”</p><p>He grimaces. “Why would you want to hang out with me?”</p><p>“Do I need a reason?”</p><p>He scoffs under his breath. “Seeing as you're the first girl in years to ask me to, I have to assume yes.”</p><p>“Maybe I just think you’re cute.”</p><p>His cheeks redden, made more obvious by his paleness that Rey is sort of finding doesn’t turn her off, and he averts his eyes to the table. “Somehow I doubt that.”</p><p>“You’re sort of difficult, aren’t you,” she laughs. “I’m not asking you to let me ride you behind the bleachers or anything.”</p><p>His mouth falls open, and she realizes immediately that this was the wrong joke to make. He presses his mouth together in a tight line, clearing his throat as he shifts in his chair to push it back from the table. “I’m pretty busy with schoolwork, so I don’t know if I’ll have time to hang out. I appreciate the offer though. Don’t worry about the other day.”</p><p>Wait, is he <em> leaving? </em> Rey gapes up at him, having totally pegged him for a touch-starved virgin and assuming this would be a piece of cake. </p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>He nods, not really looking at her as he picks his backpack up from the floor. “Yeah. Have a good day, Rey.”</p><p>She’s a little too lost for words to even stop him as he goes.</p><hr/><p>“That was a disaster,” Hux snorts.</p><p>Finn frowns from where they’re sitting across the cafeteria. “You’re telling me. Did you see his face? He looked like he couldn’t get out of there fast enough.”</p><p>“I wonder what she said to him.”</p><p>“Couldn’t have been anything good. I thought she had experience with this?”</p><p>“I mean, that’s what you hear.” Hux shrugs, pushing away from the table. “Let’s go find out.”</p><p>Finn is protesting even as Hux tugs at his arm. “What? Are you insane? The last time I talked to her she looked like she was ready to stab my eyes out.”</p><p>“Don’t be such a pussy,” Hux scoffs. “Do you want to see Poe at that party or not?”</p><p>He can’t exactly <em> argue </em>—but it doesn’t mean that he isn’t still completely wary as Hux drags him across the cafeteria. Rey looks a little startled at first when they drop into the seats next to her, but her expression quickly morphs into irritation. </p><p>“Hey there,” Hux offers. “I’m Armitage Hux. Hux is fine though.” He hitches a thumb beside him. “You already met my friend Finn.”</p><p>Her lips turn down in a frown. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Woah, woah, easy. We just want to help.”</p><p>Her eyes narrow. “Help?”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Hux tells her. “I couldn’t help but notice that you sort of struck out spectacularly back there.”</p><p>Her mouth parts as her features shift briefly into that of surprise, quickly replaced with barely-checked hostility. “The fuck do you know about it?”</p><p>“Easy, easy,” Hux placates with outstretched hands. Finn finds himself a little in awe with the way he handles people. “We just have… a mutual interest in you getting Ben to that party.”</p><p>She purses her lips. “And that is?”</p><p>“See, my friend here”—Hux claps Finn on the shoulder, and Finn tries to make himself seem smaller, still remembering Rey’s x-acto knife—“is also into Poe.”</p><p>Rey wrinkles her nose. “What’s with this dude, does he have a sugar-flavored dick or something?”</p><p>Finn feels his cheeks heat, pressing his mouth together to keep from responding. </p><p>“Who can say really?” Hux leans into a little. “Between you and me”—Hux lowers his voice—“it was us that gave Kaydel the idea.”</p><p>Rey cocks an eyebrow. “How does getting the bitch queen to date the kid help you?”</p><p>“Because we didn’t ah, have the funds to entice you, and well.” Hux shrugs goodnaturedly. “We’re banking on the idea that Poe will soon realize that Kaydel is, in fact, an escaped hellhound in human flesh.”</p><p>Rey leans back in her chair, crossing her arms. “Keep talking.”</p><p>“We want to help you, ah, tame the shrew, as it were.”</p><p>“He doesn’t seem to like me very much,” Rey points out. </p><p>“To be fair,” Hux laughs. “He doesn’t seem to like much of anyone.”</p><p>“So what is your suggestion?”</p><p>Hux points to Finn again. “Our boy here tutors Poe. He heard that Ben’s all about the Photography Club.”</p><p>Rey grimaces. “The Photography Club?”</p><p>“You’ve seen him carrying that Nikon everywhere, right?”</p><p>Rey gives them a vacant look, and Hux barrels on.</p><p>“Okay, so maybe you haven’t. Anyway. He’s super into it.”</p><p>“And this helps me how…?”</p><p>Hux leans in with a sly grin. “They’re still open to new members.”</p><hr/><p>Poe isn’t sure what to make of the new kid. </p><p>It’s clear that Finn has got something of a crush on him, and Poe thinks that is the part that really trips him up. It’s not that he’s never thought about it, because he has, admittedly; his eyes and his mind have wandered to the guys around him more than once even (not that he’s ever told anyone, that is)—it’s just that he’s never actually considered actually <em>dating</em> a guy, and he’s definitely never been asked. </p><p>So when Finn had first asked to go to the party together, Poe had been surprised, mostly. Kaydel had asked him the same thing, and he’d actually been <em> excited </em> when she’d asked. He thinks the part that confuses him most now, is how although he wasn’t quite excited by Finn’s proposition, he definitely wasn’t put off by it. </p><p>It’s something he’s been thinking about during their tutor sessions, not that he lets it show. Subtly, though. Because objectively, Finn is good looking. Even without the: <em> idea of dating him </em> aspect, Poe can acknowledge that much.</p><p>It’s just that he can’t decide if this confusion is because he’s less than averse to the idea of going out with a guy or if it is simply that he’s more <em> aware </em> of Finn now, knowing that he likes him.</p><p>Either way, it makes it just a little harder to keep things casual.</p><p>Especially when Finn is this damn excited to talk to him.</p><p>“So we told Rey about the Photography Club thing,” Finn is telling him animatedly. “And I think she’s going to go for it.”</p><p>Poe wrinkles his nose. “I still don’t see my brother going for someone. Especially <em> Rey Johnson. </em> I heard she’s… experienced.”</p><p>“I mean, he’s still a dude,” Finn snorts. “If anything, that will work in our favor.”</p><p>“You don’t know my brother,” Poe mumbles, leaning over his worksheet to jot down his best guess at the answer to the next problem.</p><p>Finn leans over to check, frowning. “No, no. You’re supposed to be solving for Y.”</p><p>“I thought I <em> was,” </em> Poe huffs.</p><p>Finn gives him a wide grin, and Poe is surprised by the way his stomach does this funny thing. <em> It’s just because you know he likes you, </em> he reasons to himself. <em> That’s all. </em> </p><p>“Here,” Finn offers, scooting his chair further around the little table to get closer. “Let me show you.”</p><p>Poe reminds himself with Finn’s nearness that it’s <em> Kaydel </em> he’s excited about seeing at Cassian’s party</p><p>Even if Finn does smell sort of nice.</p><hr/><p>Yesterday, she didn’t even know their school <em> had </em> a Photography Club. She thinks this is understandable, thinks that she is most likely not the only one, even, considering that the room they use for their meetings is nestled away in the old home-ec building that she thinks no one has used since the nineties. There’s wood paneling on the walls, for fuck’s sake. </p><p>She doesn’t really know the first thing about pictures outside of the occasional selfie, much less about a camera that isn’t attached to a cellphone—but based on her conversation with the nerds, she thinks it’s safe to deduce that this is her best shot at getting an opening with the prim Ben Solo.</p><p>She gives a knock on the last door on the left as she’d been instructed, hearing a muffled <em> come in </em> before she turns the handle and steps inside. She isn’t sure what she expected when she came here—but a woman that looks like she’s nearly a hundred and three equally confused-looking students scattered around a round table sorting through polaroids is definitely not it. </p><p>Ben is easy to spot—mostly because he’s at least a foot taller than the other two members—but also because he’s the one giving her the most incredulous look from where he sits at the table. She doesn’t really have time to dwell on his dumbfounded look, the older lady shouting across the dusty space as she adjusts her glasses that look near the density of a Coke bottle. </p><p>“You, Rey?”</p><p>Rey gives the small woman her attention. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Still don’t know why you wanna join in the last nine weeks,” the old woman huffs. “But take a seat over there, I guess.”</p><p><em> So this is Maz, </em> Rey thinks. </p><p>The office worker told her Maz Kanata sponsored the club, but Rey definitely hadn’t pictured someone who looks old enough to remember a time when there were only black and white films. </p><p>Maz watches her shuffle over to the table, addressing the rest of the club. “This is Rey,” she tells them. “New member.” Maz gestures to the mousy-looking kid on the end. “This is Dopheld.”</p><p>“Doph is fine,” the boy says quietly.</p><p>Maz shrugs as she points to the girl sitting beside him who hasn’t looked up from her phone since Rey walked in. “And this is Jannah.”</p><p>The girl gives a little wave with her fingers, still not looking up.</p><p>“And this is Ben.”</p><p>Rey spares the disgruntled-looking boy in question her attention, offering him a cheeky grin that he doesn’t return. She drops into the seat beside him anyway, ignoring the way his eyes seem to be burning a hole into the side of her head.</p><p>“We’re working on our end of the year expo,” Maz explains. “You’ll each be submitting a photo of your choice to fit the theme. This year’s theme is <em> Sweet Nothings.” </em> Maz eyes her up and down. “You got your own camera?”</p><p>Rey gives her a nod and a sly smile, bending to reach in her backpack and pulling out a throwaway she got at the gas station near her house. “Got it.”</p><p>Maz presses her lips together as she shakes her head. She turns to hobble back to her chair in the corner, promptly picking up the book at her little table and thumbing through the pages while grumbling under her breath. </p><p>She only pulls her attention from Maz when she hears something reminiscent of a hiss beside her. “Are you following me?”</p><p>“Following you?” Rey turns casually in her chair. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Ben narrows his eyes. “You just <em> happened </em> to decide to join this club?”</p><p>“I happen to be very interested in photography, thank you very much.”</p><p>“Really,” he says blankly.</p><p>She brings the throwaway camera to her face, snapping off a photo as he blinks rapidly after from the flash. “Really,” she echoes with a grin.</p><p>He’s still frowning as he shifts back in his seat to stare pointedly at his pile of polaroids. </p><p>Rey‘s starting to get that Ben Solo is going to be a bit of a challenge.</p><hr/><p>He’s not really sure why she’s here. </p><p>It had been odd enough, her strange proposition in the cafeteria yesterday—one that had definitely taken him by surprise. It’s not that she isn’t pretty, in fact, looking at her up close proves to be… difficult. </p><p>It’s just that when she smiles it sort of changes her whole face. Lights it up, even. She’s got these perfect white teeth that make him a little jealous, and the soft, pink mouth wrapped around them makes it that much more distracting. </p><p>But why is she suddenly interested in <em> him? </em></p><p>He hasn’t been able to wrap his head around the concept of it, not only because their last encounter before the cafeteria had been less than amiable, but also because Ben is all too aware now of her… experience. He isn’t sure what about him would appeal to someone like her. Unless this is some strange challenge for her. An idea that makes him irritable, for whatever reason. </p><p>“So did you take all these?”</p><p>She’s poking at the loose polaroids he’s sorting through, and he sweeps them away with the side of his hand. “Not all of them.”</p><p>“So what are you doing with them?”</p><p>“Making a memory board,” he tells her flatly. “For the expo at the end of the year.”</p><p>“I’ve never heard of that. Is it new?”</p><p>“No,” he tosses back without looking at her. “We do it every year.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah, oh.” He presses his lips together. “Someone as <em> interested </em> in photography as you are would know that, I would think.”</p><p>Her lips curl as he looks up, his stomach doing something strange as his gaze lingers there without being able to help it.</p><p>“Call it a… <em> newfound </em> interest,” she tells him coyly.</p><p>His brow knits. “Right.”</p><p>“So do you <em> only </em>own variations of the same polo or are there t-shirts hiding somewhere in your closet that wronged you somehow?”</p><p>His lips pull down in a frown. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“I mean, don’t get me wrong, they do nice things for your shoulders, but it’s a pretty… stiff look. Maybe something more relaxed would do you some—”</p><p>Ben blows out a breath, turning in his chair. “What are you doing, Rey?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Why are you here? Really?”</p><p>She leans to rest her chin on her fist, grinning at him. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes,” he huffs. “Really.”</p><p>“Just trying to see what makes you tick, Solo. You’re all sorts of interesting.”</p><p><em> Solo. </em> He scoffs a little. <em> I guess it’s better than Polo. </em></p><p>“There’s absolutely nothing interesting about me,” he mumbles, feeling his ears heat. “You can’t have just decided suddenly that you… that you…” His mouth forms a tight line briefly, feeling that same heat in his ears creep down his neck. “That you <em> like </em> me or something.”</p><p>“And what if I did?”</p><p>Ben’s mouth falls open. “What?”</p><p>“What if I <em> did </em> suddenly decide that I like you?”</p><p>“Well—That’s—I don’t—”</p><p>She’s still smiling even as he’s sputtering for words, having absolutely no idea how this girl who was practically snarling at him the last time they spoke could suddenly decide that she’s <em> interested </em> in him somehow. People aren’t interested in Ben. Especially people who look like <em> her. </em></p><p>He’s scrambling to say something, trying to formulate some sort of response that doesn’t make him look like an <em> idiot </em>—but thankfully, he is relieved of the need to. </p><p>“That’s an hour,” Maz announces. “Time to clear out. I’ve got bingo.” She hops down from her chair, picking up a loose sheet of paper from her table and passing it to Dopheld at the end of theirs. “Make sure you sign up if you’re coming to the field trip next Wednesday. I need a headcount for the tour guide.”</p><p>Rey pipes up beside him. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“The Museum of Contemporary Photography,” Maz rattles off. </p><p>The signup sheet starts moving around the table as Doph and Jannah add their names, and Ben hesitates for a moment when the paper comes to him, feeling Rey’s eyes on him. </p><p>“You going to this thing?”</p><p>He purses his lips, getting the sense that for whatever reason, Rey will not be backing down from… whatever this is. “Yes,” he mumbles. “I am.”</p><p>He peeks over at her to catch her sly grin, and she watches him add his name before she snatches the paper away. He frowns at it as she scrawls her own name just under his, pushing it away as she reaches for her backpack. </p><p>“Guess it’s a date then, huh?”</p><p>He thinks he’s gaping a little as she winks down at him, watching her sling her backpack over her shoulders and flounce out of the clubroom without looking back. His eyes flick down to the messy signing of her name, still reeling a little and having no idea what the hell is happening. </p><p>He still thinks there’s absolutely no way that anything is going to come from… whatever this is; eventually she’s going to realize he has nothing of interest to her—but she is determined. He’ll give her that much.</p><p>It sort of scares the shit out of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Something tells me Rey is on her way to thinking less about the polos and more about what’s underneath them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>This AMAZING board is by <a href="https://twitter.com/driversputa">driversputa</a> on Twitter! 😍</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom, it’s just a party,” Poe whines. His mother’s expression remains stony, and he turns to his father who is flipping through the morning paper over his breakfast. “Dad, tell her I can go.”</p><p>Han grunts, turning the page. “Don’t drag me into this.”</p><p>“I told you,” Leia sighs, flipping the eggs in her pan. “You can date when Ben does. I think that’s a pretty fair deal.”</p><p>“Hardly,” Poe snorts, crossing his arms as he sinks petulantly down into his chair. “Ben doesn’t care about this stuff!”</p><p>“Love that about him,” Leia mutters.</p><p>“<em>Mom.” </em></p><p>Ben laughs under his breath, the scene playing out before him far more entertaining than most mornings. He takes a cheerful bite of his toast, grinning at his little brother who shoots him a glare. </p><p>“This isn’t <em> fair,” </em> Poe huffs.</p><p>“Do you want to know what I did yesterday?” Leia wheels around to give Poe a stern expression. “I had to prescribe a round of Clarithromycin to a fifteen year old boy. Do you want to know what he said to me?”</p><p>Poe hmphs. “I should have worn a condom when I messed around with a skank?”</p><p>“Ah, well.” Leia tilts her head back and forth in thought. “Close? But no. He said: <em> I should have listened to my mother.” </em></p><p>“He did not,” Poe argues.</p><p>“Okay, no, he didn’t,” Leia admits. “But he <em> might </em> have if he hadn’t been so overcome with chronic itching because of his <em> chlamydia. </em>” </p><p>“<em>Mom,” </em> Poe groans.</p><p>“I’ve already made one concession with you, Poe,” Leia tuts. “I won’t be making anymore. You date when Ben does.”</p><p>“And what if Ben <em> never </em> dates, huh?” Poe makes a frustrated sound. “What then?”</p><p>“Well, I guess that means <em> you </em> never date,” Leia tosses back cheerily. “Oh. Oh, I like that.”</p><p>Ben is still laughing when Poe stomps out of the room.</p>
<hr/><p>It probably shouldn’t irritate him as much as it does, seeing Poe chatting with Kaydel.</p><p>Finn knows he doesn’t have any sort of claim on him, that their “relationship” is precarious at best, but he blames teenage hormones for the surge of jealousy he feels when he spots them across the courtyard.</p><p>Hux notices the way he’s staring, patting him on the shoulder. “Hey, don’t sweat it. Just remember, he told <em> you </em> about the loophole.”</p><p>“Right,” Finn answers. “Sure.”</p><p>“He’s still acting like he wants to go with you, right?”</p><p>“Sort of?” Finn’s brow knits. “I don’t know. It hasn’t come up much since. Just Ben.”</p><p>“Well…” Hux presses his lips together. “Don’t get glum just yet. Let’s just get him to the party first.”</p><p>Finn casts one last glance towards Poe who is now laughing at something Kaydel has just whispered into his ear. “Yeah,” Finn mutters, forcing his feet to move. “You’re right.”</p><p>He hopes so, at least.</p>
<hr/><p>Luke stares blankly at his AO3 draft page, frowning. </p><p>It had felt like it was necessary to have Castiel secretly working for the government when he’d plotted the outline, but now he’s realizing he has absolutely no idea how to make that seem real within the actual body of the story. He doesn’t know a fucking thing about the government. His beta had been no help either. Maybe he should tweet out a feeler for—</p><p>His phone ringing at the desk distracts him. </p><p>He scowls at it before picking it up, bringing it to his ear while still idly tapping at the space bar. </p><p>“Counselor’s Office.”</p><p>“It’s about time you answered the phone,” Leia tuts. “I’ve been calling all morning.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes. “I’ve been busy.”</p><p>“Don't give me that horseshit,” she snorts. “We both know you’re fiddling around with that romance novel of yours.”</p><p>“It’s <em> fan fiction,” </em> he huffs. “We’ve been over this.”</p><p>“Potato, potato. I’m calling about Poe.”</p><p>“I ain’t spying on my nephew. Done told you that.”</p><p>“I just want to make sure he isn’t—”</p><p>“He’s a sixteen-year-old boy in high school, Leia. Let the poor kid kiss a girl, or hell, a boy. I don’t know. I don’t judge. Point is, you’re being a smothering old bat right now.”</p><p>“Always good to talk to you,” she deadpans.</p><p>“I reckon the feeling’s mutual.”</p><p>He can practically hear her pursed lips. “Good talk. Good luck with your smut.”</p><p>“Feel free to give it a read sometime,” he laughs. “Might loosen that stick up your ass.”</p><p>He can hear her launching into the beginnings of a full-blown lecture when he hangs up, chuckling to himself. It’s just too damned easy to rile her up. He gives his attention back to his computer screen, tugging distractedly at his goatee. </p><p>
  <em> Maybe I should just change my outline… </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Rey hasn’t seen Ben much between the time she infiltrated the Photography Club and the morning that they’re all climbing onto a short bus to trek off towards the museum. There have been passings in the hall, ones where she’s done her damndest to be friendly, something that doesn’t come naturally to her—but Ben Solo is a tough nut to crack.</p><p>It’s like the nicer she is to him, the more wary he gets.</p><p>But he can’t really avoid her now, crammed against the window on the bus like they are. She’d purposely let him board first, giving him ample time to choose a seat before she’d strolled up the steps and zeroed in on him trying to make himself seem smaller while he pointedly didn’t look at her. Something that is no easy feat she imagines for a giant of a boy like him. </p><p>She’d sauntered casually down the aisle before dropping down into the seat next to him, and in the ten minutes since they’ve taken off from the school parking lot—he hasn’t said a damned word to her. </p><p>“Are you just going to keep pretending I’m not sitting here?”</p><p>“I’m not doing anything,” he grumbles.</p><p>“You look like you’re trying to become the human version of one of those <em> out of the wall </em> art pieces.”</p><p>He blows a frustrated puff of air out of his nostrils. “You don’t think it’s weird that a week ago, you were practically spitting at me, and now you just… want to be friends?”</p><p>She puts on her slyest grin. “More than that, Benny Boy.”</p><p>“See! That’s what I mean. People don’t just… decide they’re into someone after showing nothing but vitriol towards them.”</p><p>“That’s a big word. Vitriol.”</p><p>He says nothing, continuing to frown. </p><p>“It’s not that big of a deal,” Rey laughs. “Haven’t you ever heard of enemies to lovers? All the best ships start out that way.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Somehow I find that very easy to believe.”</p><p>“Did you even bring a camera?”</p><p>She flashes him a smile before she holds up a finger. “Sure did. It’s just”—she digs in her backpack before pulling out the same disposable she’d brought to the club meeting—“here.”</p><p>“That’s not exactly what I meant.”</p><p>She holds it up to her face to click the button, the flash making him blink in surprise. “It gets the job done,” she tells him.</p><p>He doesn’t seem nearly as amused by this as she is.</p><p>“So have you always liked this stuff?”</p><p>“This stuff?”</p><p>“This picture stuff,” she clarifies. </p><p>“Mostly,” he tells her flippantly. “I’ve been president of the club since I was a freshman.”</p><p>“And you wanna do it for real one day?”</p><p>“Maybe?” He seems to visibly relax a little with this more comfortable topic, shrugging. “I’ve signed up for a few courses in the fall, but I haven’t quite decided if that’s what I’m, you know, <em> going </em>for.”</p><p>“Oh? Where are you going?”</p><p>“I have a full ride to University of Chicago lined up,” he tells her.</p><p>“Nice,” she says, genuinely impressed. “I landed paid tuition and a stipend for books at Illinois Tech, but no room and board. Which blows, but I’m saving for an apartment and shit.”</p><p>He stares at her like he’s never made small talk before. “Illinois Tech?”</p><p>“I’m going for my Bachelors in Architectural Engineering.”</p><p>“That’s”—she doesn’t miss the way his eyes rake down the front of her—“ambitious.”</p><p>“Wow,” she laughs. “Judgey much? I have a 3.7 GPA douchebag.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that,” he stammers quickly, pressing his lips together in what seems to be genuine embarrassment. “Just didn’t think you’d be into that… sort of thing.”</p><p>“What, the sort of thing that pays well?”</p><p>She can see a peek of ear poking out of his hair, and she notices that it is quickly turning <em> red. Huh, </em> she thinks. <em> That’s actually kind of cute.  </em></p><p>“Never mind,” he mutters, seemingly done with this line of conversation.</p><p>There’s another bout of silence that settles, one that Rey isn’t sure how to fill—but after a minute or so, she decides it’s as good a time as any to broach the <em> important </em>subject. </p><p>“So Cassian Andor is having a party this weekend.”</p><p>Ben turns his head with one cocked brow, looking as if she’s just spoken to him in Klingon. “And?”</p><p>“We should go.”</p><p>His entire face seems to wrinkle. “Yeah. No, thank you.”</p><p>“Why not? It’ll be fun.” She tries not to make a face as she imagines an evening spent with stale beer and idiotic upperclassmen. “Probably.”</p><p>“I can think of at least a dozen things on the spot that I would rather do than go to Cassian Andor’s party.”</p><p>“Can you? Let’s hear one.”</p><p>“Not go,” he deadpans. “There’s one.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be such a lame ass,” she teases. “What titillating better things do you have to do instead?”</p><p>“We have an exam Monday,” he tells her lamely. “I need to study.”</p><p>“From what I hear, you could teach most of our classes in your sleep.”</p><p>A slight flush at his neck. “That’s not true.”</p><p>“I heard you got sent to Luke’s last week for telling Holdo she had shit teaching methods.”</p><p>“I definitely wouldn’t go <em> that </em>far, I just—”</p><p>“All I’m saying is it wouldn’t kill you to live a little, right? You only get to be a reckless high school senior once.”</p><p>His nose wrinkles. “Wouldn’t you rather go with someone else?”</p><p>“And miss out on more of your sunshine-y personality?”</p><p>“I just feel like I’m not… your type?”</p><p>There’s a prickling sensation inside her chest, one that she wishes didn’t uproot her as much as it does. “And what do you know about my type?”</p><p>“I just meant—” He’s blushing again, but she finds it less cute now. “I mean, wouldn’t you like to, I don’t know… ask someone like… Snap? Or something?”</p><p>She feels all the laughter leave her, something hot and sick-feeling roiling in her belly. “What the fuck do you know about it?”</p><p>He has the good sense to look chagrined. “I just—I just heard that—”</p><p>“Oh, you <em> heard, </em>did you? So you think you know something about me?”</p><p>“I didn’t—” His lips tug down in a frown. “I don’t know why I said that. I didn’t mean—”</p><p>“You don’t know a <em> damn </em> thing about me, Solo.” Her face feels hot, and she knows what she’s doing now is <em> completely </em>tossing a wrench in this entire fucking setup that’s beginning to feel stupid, but she can’t stanch the hot anger in her chest. She makes a frustrated sound. “Fuck this. Enjoy your pompous dickery, assbutt.”</p><p>She leaves him sputtering there as she rises to move to the back of the bus, taking the very last seat past Jannah texting and Dopheld tapping away on a Nintendo Switch. She plops down into it, crossing her arms across her chest as she continues to fume. </p><p>Ben doesn’t come after her, and at this point she’s not sure if she’s disappointed or grateful. She curses herself silently when it fully hits her that she’s probably just fucked up this entire venture—but at this point, she’s not sure if she cares. She sends up an extra curse for Snap Wexley, just for good measure. </p><p>And one for Ben, because why the fuck not.</p>
<hr/><p>It’s… an odd feeling, having someone genuinely upset with him. </p><p>Ben doesn’t think he’s ever made a girl angry before (unless he counts the time he knocked a vase over Rose’s <em> Complete Tales &amp; Poems of Edgar Allan Poe </em> by Easton Press, which, he might add, he replaced)—and it leaves him feeling… unsettled. She hasn’t even <em> looked </em> at him since she went to sit at the back of the bus, ignoring him even now as they follow the guide through the inner workings of the museum. </p><p>He’s trying to pay attention to the various exhibits, to keep his focus on the different works that the guide is pointing out, but even with his best effort—Ben has trouble paying attention. He can’t for the life of him figure out why he feels this <em> bad. </em> It isn’t <em> his </em> fault that Rey’s exploits have circulated. </p><p>But still, it had been… a little crass, probably, to just bring it up like that. </p><p>It’s just that he’s <em> genuinely </em> confused by her interest in him. He has no good way to tell her that he has nothing to offer someone like her, that underneath everything she sees is just more layers of bland nothing that she will eventually get bored with—but he thinks that perhaps that would have made for a better argument than the proverbial shoe he’d placed in his mouth by bringing up <em> her </em> supposed transgressions. </p><p>He spares a glance over at her bored form as she frowns at a black and white, feeling that same unfamiliar twinge in his chest that he highly suspects is guilt. He wrestles it through the first half of the tour, enjoying it much less than he would if he <em> hadn’t </em> insulted the first girl to show any interest in him in years, misguided or not, and by the time the guide circles them back around to the main lobby to announce a lunch break, Ben is downright at a loss. </p><p>He chews at the inside of his lip for a good minute across the room from where she’s scowling at the floor on a bench, and it takes him a lot more courage than it probably should to stand from his own bench and cross the room. She doesn’t look up until his feet are in the direct line of sight of her downcast eyes, and she peeks up at him with a disgruntled look and a pursed mouth.</p><p>“Hey,” he offers quietly.</p><p>She blinks up at him several times before she manages a, “Hey.”</p><p>“I just wanted to… say I’m sorry,” he tries. “That was rude of me to make assumptions. It’s none of my business.”</p><p>“You’re right,” she immediately counters. “It isn’t.”</p><p>“Right,” he agrees meekly. “Would it help at all if I said I didn’t mean it the way you think I did?”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “Sure you didn’t.”</p><p>“No, I really didn’t,” he insists. “I just meant that… well… you’re… sort of out of my league.”</p><p>One eyebrow arches curiously. “Am I.”</p><p>“Well, yeah.” He shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “I mean, look at you.”</p><p>Despite everything, her mouth quirks. “Ben Solo. Is this you telling me that you think I’m pretty?”</p><p>“I—” He feels heat creeping up his neck. “I mean—I just meant that you—”</p><p>She surprises him with a sudden laugh, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “You really are sort of cute, aren’t you.”</p><p>He presses his lips together, not really sure what to say. His brow furrows suddenly. “You called me an assbutt.”</p><p>”Castiel would be so proud,” she says pointedly. He’s trying to place why that sounds so familiar when she claps her hands together. “I’ll tell you what,” she tells him with a nod. “I know how you can make it up to me.”</p><p>He visibly withers, suddenly uneasy. “How.”</p><p>“You can come to Cassian’s party with me.”</p><p>“Rey…” He has to fight a grimace. “I <em> really </em> am not a… party-going type.”</p><p>“Afraid there’s no better penance that comes to mind,” she tells him with a grin. </p><p>“Isn’t there something else I can do? Maybe I could—”</p><p>She takes him by surprise by standing suddenly, looking resigned. “If you don’t say yes, I’m afraid I’ll have to resort to extreme measures.”</p><p>“Extreme… measures?”</p><p>He watches with interest as she climbs up on the bench, her fists coming to rest on her hips. “Sure you don’t want to take the easy way out, Solo?”</p><p>“Rey, I really don’t—”</p><p>She brings her fist to her throat, emphatically clearing it. “One last chance.”</p><p>“<em>Rey,” </em> he hisses, looking around at the mostly-empty room save for Jannah and Dopheld and knowing that Maz and the guide could come back at any moment. “You’re going to get us in—”</p><p>“<em>You’re so. Fucking. Precious. When you—” </em> Ben’s eyes are widening in horror as he realizes she’s beginning to <em> sing </em> , and <em> loudly. </em> She holds out her finger to point down at him with a serious expression. “<em>Smi-i-i-i-ile.” </em></p><p>Ben isn’t sure what to do, momentarily frozen in shock. What the <em> fuck </em> is she doing?”</p><p>He watches her shake her hips as she points a toe ballet-style against the bench, barrelling on. “<em>Hit it. From the. Back and. Drive you—” </em> She winks down at him, her voice growing louder. He idly thinks it's a fairly nice singing voice, not that this matters right now. “<em>Wi-i-i-i-ild.” </em></p><p>“<em>Rey.” </em> He tries to grab for her arm to pull her down, but she tears it away only to raise both over her head. Ben spares a glance behind him to find Jannah laughing and Dopheld looking just as mildly disinterested as he always is, save for a furrowed brow. Ben gives Rey his attention again as he tries to grab her hand for another miss. “ <em> Get down.” </em></p><p>“Not until you say yes,” she tells him quickly before launching into another line, even <em> louder </em> this time. “<em>Boy I. Lose My. Self Up. In those. Eye-eye-eye-eye-eyes.” </em></p><p>Ben can only gape at her now, his entire face hot with embarrassment, but something… else? Underneath? Something that makes him want to laugh and all sorts of other impossible things.</p><p>“<em>Rey.” </em></p><p>“<em>I just. Had to</em>—come on Ben, you just have to say yes—<em>tell you. That you’re.” </em> She bends to ruffle her hands through his hair, drawing out the last note as her voice goes up an octave. “<em>Mine!” </em></p><p>For a moment he can’t really find words, having never experienced <em> any </em> level of the lunacy that he is at this moment—so why isn’t he feeling more put out than he is? What’s more, there might even be the makings of a bewildered <em> grin </em> at his mouth. </p><p>He can hear steps sounding against the polished wood from the other room, and he knows that Maz is tapping across the floor in her one-inch heels, that they only have <em> seconds </em> before she probably throws both of their asses in detention. His brief amusement is all but forgotten.</p><p>Rey is just launching into a promising verse of:<em> hands on your body, I don’t wanna waste no time </em> when he finally finds the leverage he needs, throwing his arms around her waist and pulling her down to the floor where she collides against him. The next verse dies on her tongue, her lined eyes blinking up at him with what seems like genuine surprise. For a moment he forgets what he was doing, holding her there, and it takes him a few more seconds than it should, probably, to let his arms fall away and let her go. </p><p>He’s just opening his mouth to apologize when Maz clicks into the room.</p><p>“The hell is going on in here?”</p><p>Ben gives her a dazed expression, trying to find an answer and coming up with none. He looks back at Rey who gives him a sly grin, shrugging one shoulder. “I can start singing again.”</p><p>He purses his lips before turning back to Maz. “Nothing, ma’am. Left my ringer on loud.”</p><p>“Keep that shit down,” she grumbles. “Gonna get us kicked out.”</p><p>He watches her toddle off back into the other room, waiting until he can’t hear her footsteps anymore before he narrows his eyes down at her. She’s still smiling that same shit-eating grin, looking immensely pleased with herself.</p><p>“Well? Should I pick another song?”</p><p>Ben blows out an exasperated breath. “No. Jesus. Please don’t.”</p><p>“Aw,” she faux-pouts. “Don’t like my singing?”</p><p>He frowns back at her.</p><p>“Okay, okay. So does this mean you’ll go?”</p><p>He heaves a deep sigh, knowing he’s going to regret this. “Fine. I’ll go.”</p><p>“Don’t look so put out,” she laughs, patting his shoulder. “It’ll be fun.”</p><p>Ben isn’t convinced, but he has the good sense not to argue. He doesn’t want to find out how deep her pop repertoire goes. “Sure.”</p><p>“Now come on,” she tells him, gesturing towards the lobby entry. “Come show me some pictures.”</p><p>She saunters off without looking back, and Ben takes it as a sign that he should follow, at a loss for what else he can do, really. It looks like, for the first time in his high school career, he’s going to a party. </p><p>He already knows he’s probably going to regret this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>look don't ask me why <a href="https://youtu.be/Gc71AmT_b2k">Mine</a> was the first song to come to mind that would most embarrass Ben, I don't have an answer for you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I know this took me forever, but this chapter gave me fits (so many POVS! 😫). Hopefully it works! This will be the most POV-heavy chapter so hopefully from here on out it will get easier. ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s not even really sure what he’s supposed to wear to this stupid thing. It’s not as if his dress code has ever included a <em> party </em>clause. He settles on a plain, grey Henley—thinking that it’s still relatively cool enough in March to get away with it, but he spends a good minute staring at the mirror in the hallway just outside the kitchen second guessing it for reasons he can’t even be sure of. </p><p><em> It’s not like this is a date or anything, </em>he thinks. </p><p>Footsteps padding behind him only to come to a halt distract him, and suddenly Poe is homing in to give him a curious expression.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>Ben shrugs nonchalantly. “A party, apparently.”</p><p>He doesn’t stick around for the inevitable fall out of this admission, instead grabbing for his keys as he heads towards the front door. </p><p>He can hear an expected whine of <em> Mom </em>as he closes the door, thinking that there’s a good chance Poe will be close behind him. </p><hr/><p>Finn presses up on his toes to look out over the growing party crowd, brow furrowed as he practically begins to bounce on his heels. “Are you sure he’s coming?”</p><p>Armitage gives him a distracted: <em> Hm? </em>just before he realizes his friend has become the human equivalent of a pony quarter machine. He pats Finn’s shoulder as he extends his arm in offering, a tepid beer in a red solo cup waiting there. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Armitage tells him. “Rey said Ben was coming. No way Poe will miss out on this rare occurrence.” </p><p>Finn thinks this is sound logic, but it doesn’t stop his bouncing. He takes a sip of the beer that turns out to be disgusting, frowning at his cup before he takes another quick scan of the room only to come up empty. </p><p>He downs the beer after that, thinking it might calm his nerves. </p><p>Although he doubts it.</p><hr/><p>It should be criminal for someone to look that good in black. </p><p>Armitage runs his fingers through his hair to push it back from his face, doing a little breath check against his hand as he approaches her tiny figure from behind.</p><p>He props his elbow on the wall beside her, resting his face against his open palm and crossing his ankles to go for a casual look. “Hey,” he greets, watching her turn mid-conversation from Ben to give him a curious look. “Looks like you made it.”</p><p>Rose blinks at him several times with a blank expression, finally pursing her lips as she tells Ben: “I’m going to find the bathroom.” </p><p>Armitage watches her sneak away with disappointment bubbling in his chest, cursing himself under his breath.</p><p>“So,” Ben says flatly. “That went well.”</p><hr/><p>Rey can think of a dozen other things she’d rather be doing right now rather than keeping close to a safe corner of a party as she scans the room for her would-be date. </p><p>She thought it would be easier to find him in this crowd, given that he’s practically a flesh-covered Empire State Building, but in the twenty minutes since she arrived she hasn’t caught sight of him.</p><p>“He’d better be coming,” Kaydel sneers in passing as she shoves her way out of the kitchen with two bitch beers in hand. “Or I’m getting my money back.”</p><p>Rey ignores her just like she’s done the last two times the she-witch has passed. </p><p>She tries not to think about the fact that she’s genuinely worried he won’t show.</p><hr/><p>Cassian elbows Snap in the side, nearly making him spill his beer as he curses. “What the fuck, man?”</p><p>“Did you see Rey was here tonight?” Cassian gestures out into the crowd. “Saw her by the punch table.”</p><p>Snap smirks as he takes another gulp of his beer. “Probably didn’t get enough of me the first time.”</p><p>He doesn’t see Cassian roll his eyes.</p><hr/><p>Ben is considering leaving. </p><p>After twenty minutes of wandering around the drunken-high-schooler-infested area, he’s had more than his fair share of the experience. He still questions why he’s even here in the <em> first </em> place; he’s gone his entire high school career without frequenting one of these inane get-togethers, he can’t for the life of him decide why he let Rey talk him into it now. </p><p>Sure, he can tell himself that she forced his hand, but is that really true? He could have said no. What’s a little embarrassment in the face of suffering through <em> this </em> nonsense? </p><p>He’s just going to leave. Yes. That’s what he’s going to do. He’s going to wait for Rose to get back, and then he’s going to trash this stale beer that he doesn’t even know why he grabbed in the first place, and then he’s going to—</p><p>A tap at his shoulder puts a halt on his racing thought process. He turns to blink down at the tiny figure who is currently grinning up at him, her lined eyes crinkling at the corners as she flashes him perfect white teeth as if she’s <em> genuinely </em>happy to see him. </p><p><em> Oh, </em> he thinks. <em> That’s why I came. </em></p><p>“Hey,” Rey greets, crossing her arms across her bleached black t-shirt that reads: <em> I was late because I didn’t want to come </em> across the front. “Come here often?”</p><p>Maybe he can stay for a little bit.</p><hr/><p>“I gotta say,” she tells him, reaching out to run a hand down the length of his bicep. “I really approve of ditching the Polos.”</p><p>She doesn’t tell him that it does <em> wonders </em> for him, that it makes his shoulders look impossibly broader and his chest look like it’s just begging to have a cheek rest there. Not to mention the way that Henley makes his arms look. Jesus Christ, she actually has an urge to—</p><p>Ben purses his lips together in a way that she suspects is meant to hide a grin. “I just threw something on.”</p><p>“Oh? So you didn’t get all dressed up for our date?”</p><p>If it weren’t for the hazy lights of the party—Rey might swear that Ben blushes. “I wouldn’t say that it’s—this can hardly be called a—”</p><p>“Chill, Ben,” Rey laughs. “It was a joke.” She glances around the living room casually. “Did you bring your friend? The tiny one?”</p><p>He gestures aimlessly behind him. “She went to look for the bathroom.”</p><p>Rey thinks that will work just fine as she gives him a wide grin. “Think she’d be okay with me stealing you away for a bit to dance with me?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t—” She <em> knows </em> he’s blushing now. “I don’t really—”</p><p>Rey tugs at his arm before she lets her hand slide down the length of it to curl her fingers in his. “Come on, Polo. I’ll lead.”</p><p>She doesn’t tell him that she sort of likes the way his hand feels in hers, either.</p><hr/><p>It’s a little hard to think, with how good Poe looks.</p><p>For a minute Finn can only gape at him from where he laughs at something someone just out of sight has said—his smile seeming brighter under the dim lights of the party. Poe pushes back his artful waves out of his eyes as he gives another laugh, and Finn can’t really hear what Hux is saying anymore. Something about that girl he likes so much. </p><p>Finn is already stepping away with every intention of seeking Poe out, with talking to him—and he makes it about ten feet before the person Poe is <em> already </em> talking to comes into view, making Finn halt in his tracks as some hot jealousy churns in his stomach. </p><p>He watches Kaydel lean in close as she pushes her fingers through Poe’s hair, her face disappearing on the other side of his as she seems to whisper something in Poe’s ear. Poe’s lips curl in a shy sort of grin that makes that knife-like sensation in Finn’s gut twist harder, and his brow furrows when he sees Kaydel pull back only to let her eyes dip to Poe’s mouth. </p><p>He knows he should look away, that he shouldn’t stand here like an idiot and <em> watch </em> this happen—but he can’t seem to look away. He watches her lean again, with purpose this time, and Poe just stands there and lets her, just stands there as she closes the distance to—</p><hr/><p>He’s pretty sure he looks like an idiot. </p><p>He’s trying to keep in step with Rey, trying to follow her lead as she moves fluidly against him in time with the music, and Ben can’t pretend that it doesn’t have a subtle heat creeping up his neck and over his cheeks to have her so close. </p><p>Her hands slide over his chest to let her arms wind around his neck, and there’s that same wide grin that paints her mouth, one that makes him feel as if she’s actually happy he’s here. It makes his chest flutter and his stomach swoop, and the way she’s looking at him, the way her eyes dart from his down to his mouth—it’s enough to make his heart begin to race in a way that it hasn’t in a very long time. </p><p>He holds his breath when she pushes up on her toes, when her fingers curl in his hair as his hands curl around her waist—and he doesn’t stop it, doesn’t pull away. </p><p>He can’t even say why his eyes flick over her shoulder, maybe it’s nerves, maybe it’s still a little bit of disbelief that this beautiful girl could actually want to be here with him—but his entire body goes rigid when he catches sight of what’s happening just in the next room. </p><p>Poe’s eyes are closed when Kaydel leans in, when her mouth brushes against his, and Ben knows that logically this shouldn’t bother him, on some level knows that it actually <em> doesn’t </em>—but suddenly he’s sixteen years old and overwhelmed by the sensation of being cared about for the first time, only to have it all—</p><p>He wrenches away from Rey with more force than is probably necessary, and he can see the confusion in her eyes when he does it. Her head whips around to follow the path of his gaze to see what he’s seeing, but he isn’t there when she looks back. He’s already stomping off in the opposite direction, picking up the first drink that someone puts in his hand and downing it in one go. </p><p>He really has no fucking idea why he came to this party. </p><hr/><p><br/>At first she’s confused.</p><p>They were dancing, something that’s still surprising to her, but not nearly as surprising as to how much she was <em> enjoying </em> it. She blames the Henley. Surely it is the <em> Henley’s </em> fault that she sort of got a little caught up in it. It certainly isn’t <em> her </em> fault that his mouth had suddenly seemed very soft, or that his little smile had seemed so endearing. Not in the slightest. </p><p>But the way he’d pulled away. </p><p>At first she thought it was her, that it was something <em> she’d </em> done—but then she realized the way he was staring over her shoulder, had followed his line of sight to <em> see </em> what he saw. </p><p>And now… now she’s more confused than ever. </p><hr/><p>“You know, I’m thinking of getting a Prius.”</p><p>Rose blinks back at him vacantly, and Hux tries to keep his cool.</p><p>“They’re really good for the environment,” he clarifies, trying to keep the smile on his face.</p><p>Rose crosses her arms over her chest and cocks her head. “Are you always this weird?”</p><p>Hux’s brow furrows. “I… yes?”</p><p>She narrows her eyes as if thinking, finally jerking her head towards the kitchen. “Go and get me a drink. Then we’ll talk about your Prius, weirdo.”</p><p>Hux doesn’t think he’s ever moved faster. </p><hr/><p>He’s downing his third shot by the time Rey finds him again. It burns on the way down, and he makes a face as he swallows it, ignoring the insistent tug at his arm as she huffs out a, “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m getting trashed,” he deadpans with a hiccup. “Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do at a party?”</p><p>“You want to talk about what the hell happened back there?”</p><p>He frowns, picking up another shot from the tray. “Not really.”</p><p>He sets the shot down just to pick up the entire tray, holding it high over his head as he starts to weave through the crowd even as he hears Rey calling after him. </p><p>He doesn’t slow down, and she doesn’t chase after him.</p><hr/><p>“I’m going to go get you a beer, okay?”</p><p>Poe can only nod dazedly as Kaydel’s fingers curl at his side before she pulls away, still feeling the weight of her mouth against his. He’s surprised in the aftermath, not because of the kiss itself but by the way it had made him feel. </p><p>It’s just that he feels… a lot less than he thought he would.</p><p>He’s not sure what to make of that. </p><p>He straightens against the wall as he smooths his shirt, turning his head to casually peer out into the crowd and going stock-still when he notices the wounded expression currently trained on him only a few feet away. Poe opens his mouth only to close it again, finding himself at a loss for words—not to mention the strange sense of <em> guilt </em> that creeps up inside. </p><p>“Finn?”</p><p>Finn’s mouth purses as his eyes avert to the floor, shoving his hands in his pockets as he takes a deep breath. “Fun party, yeah?”</p><p>“Finn, I—”</p><p>“Yeah. Anyway. Have a great night, Poe.”</p><p>Poe watches him trod off, wondering why he has such an urge to go after him.</p><hr/><p>Rey thinks she definitely didn’t sign up for all this drama. </p><p>When Ben first disappears into the crowd with a tray of at least a half-dozen shots, she first considers just calling this entire thing off and going home. Dealing with an emotional gargantuan teenager was decidedly <em> not </em>in the job description when she took this bargain from Kaydel. </p><p>She’s still standing where he left her at a bit of a loss when a shoulder bumps into her from behind, and she spins on her heel only to find the actual bane of her existence smirking at her from over two plastic cups of keg water. </p><p>“Gotta say,” Kaydel tells her. “I didn’t think you’d pull it off.”</p><p>Rey feels guilt pooling low in her belly, making her avert her eyes. “Yeah, well. I did.”</p><p>“Amazing what a little incentive will do.”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever. If you don’t mind—”</p><p>“I’m willing to pay you double if you can get him to prom.”</p><p>Rey wrinkles her nose. “<em>Prom?” </em></p><p>“Yeah. I think I want the kid to take me. He’s such a sweetheart. I think it could be a lot of fun to watch him dote on me all night.”</p><p>“You’re kind of a bitch, you know that?”</p><p>Kaydel shrugs. “So you don’t want my money?”</p><p>Rey’s nostrils flare as she turns her face to stare at a wall, chest heaving with anger because she <em> does </em> need that money. So why does she sort of hate herself right now?</p><p>“Five hundred dollars?”</p><p>“Got it to you fine the first time, didn’t I?”</p><p>Rey closes her eyes. She counts to ten. “Fine,” she grinds out. “If I can even find him.”</p><p>Kaydel laughs. “I just passed him in the kitchen.” She nods her head in that direction. “Kudos to you for getting him to act like he’s actually <em> fun </em> for one night.”</p><p>Rey watches Kaydel leave with that same irritation prickling her skin, shaking her head a little as she turns on her heel to find Ben. </p><p>She can’t help but wonder what the hell sort of hole she’s dug for herself.</p><hr/><p>His head is throbbing a little, but the rest of him feels so <em> light </em>. </p><p>He’s downed nearly the entire shot tray that he’d stolen from the other room—and he has no rhyme or reason for the way he moves his body to the music now, he just knows that he feels <em> good </em>. </p><p>The music pounds and pulses so loudly he can feel it in his bones, and Ben closes his eyes as he sways to it, even smiling a little at the whooping and the cheers that surround him. Distantly he thinks he hears someone calling his name, but he just closes his eyes a little tighter, keeping his legs moving even as he begins to feel sluggish, the alcohol churning in his belly, more than he’s ever consumed in one sitting before. </p><p>“Ben,” comes that voice again. “<em>Ben!” </em></p><p>He frowns as he does some little spin, grunting loudly when his head collides with a sconce on the wall to leave him staggering backward, in danger of falling. Tiny arms wind under his armpits to try and upright him, and soft hair tickles his nostrils as he inhales the scent of vanilla shampoo. </p><p>“Come on now, killer,” that same voice coos. “Let’s get you some fresh air.”</p><p>He blinks rapidly as Rey comes into view, and he has a distant thought of how pretty she is even when all blurry like this. His lips curl in a grin as she hoists him up on her shoulder, guiding him along even though his feet feel like they're made of lead. </p><p>He lets her lead him out of the sliding glass doors into the night beyond, the cool air touching his face as he puts a little more of his weight on her. </p><p>If he figures out how to make words again, he might just tell her how pretty she looks under all these stars.</p><hr/><p>“Fuck you’re heavy,” Rey mutters, shoving her shoulder against him as he struggles to walk. “How many did you have?”</p><p>“A lot,” he slurs. </p><p>“You’d think you’d be less of a lightweight, with how big you are,” she scoffs, guiding him to his car as she fiddles with the door handle. “I’m gonna get you home.”</p><p>“Can’t go home like this,” he mutters. “Mom will kill me.”</p><p>“Of course she will,” Rey sighs, patting down Ben’s pockets before fishing his keys out of one. She unlocks the passenger door before easing Ben down into the seat there. “There you go. Easy, now.”</p><p>He stops her before she can settle him into it, his large hand closing around her wrist to give her pause. “Hey.” His dark eyes bore into hers as if he’s concentrating, his throat bobbing with a swallow before he tells her, “your eyes have a little green in them. Did you know?”</p><p>“I… thank you?”</p><p>There’s a barely-there tilt of his mouth. “You’re really pretty.”</p><p>She’s not sure what to say to that, can’t really seem to form an appropriate response—but Ben is leaning before she can even realize what’s happening, his lashes fluttering closed and his mouth puckering a little with obvious intention.</p><p>“<em> Okay, </em> tiger,” she soothes as she gives him a gentle push towards the car. “Let’s just get you out of here, okay?”</p><p>Ben falls into the seat as his head tilts back and his mouth parts, his eyes closing against the dim interior light of the old Bronco. “Dizzy.”</p><p>“That’s what happens when you down that much fucking tequila in twenty minutes.”</p><p>Rey has just managed to get the seatbelt around him when she hears his breathing even out, a slight whistling snore to it as he apparently passes out. She shakes her head at him as she cocks her fists on her hips, taking a deep breath.</p><p>Great.</p><hr/><p>Poe is having a lot less fun now. Kaydel keeps trying to push drinks into his hands, which he keeps <em> refusing </em>—it’s just that they don’t taste very good—but it means that he can’t quite keep up with the energy Kaydel is putting out now. </p><p>She dances wildly and she laughs loudly, continually trying to pull Poe in close for more kisses, for more touches that are starting to make him slightly uncomfortable. </p><p>He can’t say what it is that makes her finally roll her eyes at him and pull away, can’t exactly pinpoint what it is that has her pulling someone <em> else </em> close to dance up against them—but it isn’t long before Poe finds himself watching her wrap herself around Snap Wexley’s much larger figure, until he’s watching her mouth tease at his ear as she laughs drunkenly there, and all at once Poe regrets coming to this stupid party to begin with. </p><p>All at once, Poe feels completely alone.</p><hr/><p>“Are you sure you can get home okay?”</p><p>Finn waves Hux off. “Yeah, I’ve barely even had any. I’m just ready to get out of here.”</p><p>“And you’re okay if I, uh”—Hux glances over at Rose who is sitting next to him, browsing through her phone with a bored expression—“stay for a bit?”</p><p>Finn laughs under his breath. “You’re good, man. I’ll just talk to you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Right.” Hux grins giddily back at him. “See you later.”</p><p>Finn doesn’t look back as he stalks through the crowd of people still milling about in the living room, pushing through them to leave back through the front door in search of his car. He almost misses him, sitting on the little brick flower bed with his head in his hands—but he goes still when Poe looks up to meet his gaze, wondering what he’s doing out here all alone.</p><p>Finn frowns. “Shouldn’t you be inside with Kaydel?”</p><p>“I…” Poe presses his lips together as he looks down at the ground. “I’m just ready to go home, actually.”</p><p>Finn stares at him for a good number of moments, telling himself to just let it be, finally heaving out a sigh. “Come on,” he tells him. “I’ll give you a ride.”</p><p>Poe looks up with a knitted brow, considering for a few seconds before finally nodding thickly. “Okay.”</p><hr/><p>He doesn’t remember being put to bed, but when he opens his eyes—Ben notices a tiny figure pushing down her jeans just beside a small bed that he’s tucked into. He starts a bit, something that immediately fills him with regret with the way it makes his head throb, and he can <em> just </em> make out tan thighs before a too-large t-shirt cascades down to cover them.</p><p>He presses a hand to his forehead. “Where am I?”</p><p>“My room,” Rey tells him. “Try to keep it down, would you? Plutt will flip shit if he finds you out here.”</p><p>“Plutt?”</p><p>“Foster parent,” she mutters. “All-around asshole.”</p><p>He blinks wearily as she climbs into bed next to him, settling near the wall. “You took me to your place?”</p><p>“Well, you didn’t give me much choice,” she snorts. “Kept muttering about how mad your mom would be if you came home drunk. I used your phone to text her and let her know you were staying at a friend’s house. Hopefully that will do the trick.”</p><p>Ben can’t say, but then again, he’s still a little caught up on the fact that he’s in Rey’s bed.</p><p>She settles under the covers only to prop her chin on her fist, watching him. “You want to talk about your little binge drinking stunt back there?”</p><p>He purses his lips. “There’s nothing to talk about.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>Ben sighs, realizing he probably owes her <em> some </em> sort of explanation for all she’s put up with tonight. “I just… hate her.” He wrinkles his nose. “Or I don’t. Except, I <em> do </em>. Ugh.”</p><p>“Who?” Rey’s brow knits. “Kaydel?”</p><p>“She’s evil,” Ben huffs. “Someone should tell Poe.”</p><p>“I’m sensing a bit of history between you and the she-wench,” Rey points out.</p><p>Ben says nothing, rolling to his back to stare up at the ceiling. “She’s just not a good person.”</p><p>“I mean, I have to agree with you there,” she laughs softly. “Still doesn’t explain why she drives you to drink.”</p><p>He blows out a breath as he closes his eyes, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” she says, shifting to settle further into the covers. “I parked your car down the street. Didn’t want Plutt to see it. Grabbed your bag though. It’s on my desk. Just in case.”</p><p>He cracks open one eye to watch her shove her arms under her pillow, nuzzling her face into it. He can barely make her out in the thin moonlight that streams in through the window—but even like this he can tell she’s wiped her face free of all that makeup she usually wears, and he sort of wishes he could get a better look. There’s a hazy recollection of Ben’s awkward: <em> you’re really pretty </em> —but this isn’t nearly as embarrassing as the way he thinks he tried to <em> kiss </em> her after, only to be shot down.</p><p>“Thank you,” he murmurs. “For helping me out tonight.”</p><p>She peeks through her lashes to let her eyes rake over his face, shrugging finally as she closes them again. “Don’t mention it. Now go to sleep.”</p><p>He thinks that there will be no problem doing as she asks, given that his head's still spinning a little, but as he drifts off to sleep he can’t help but let his thoughts linger on that kiss she turned down. </p><p>He can’t help but wonder why it stings so much. </p><hr/><p>Poe doesn’t know what to say when Finn pulls up outside of his house, staring at the dashboard as his hands fidget in his lap. </p><p>They've both been quiet on the drive over—and Poe can’t describe the overwhelming sense of <em> guilt </em> he feels, even if he can’t quite pinpoint <em> why. </em></p><p>“Thank you,” he says finally, quietly. “For the ride.”</p><p>He can just make out Finn’s shrug out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t mention it.”</p><p>“Look, Finn, I—”</p><p>“It’s fine, Poe,” Finn mutters. “You didn’t make me any promises, right? I’m the one who read too much into things.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t—”</p><p>“It’s <em> fine, </em> Poe,” Finn says a little more forcefully. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Poe stares at the side of Finn’s face for a good number of seconds, trying to find the right words but coming up empty. He nods finally, feeling dejected even though he has no idea why—taking a deep breath before he curls his fingers around the door handle to push it open. Finn doesn’t say a word as Poe steps out and closes the door behind him, and Poe watches the entire time as he pulls the car out of the drive and speeds down the street. </p><p>He can’t for the life of him determine why he feels so sad about it all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have nothing witty to say here because I am very tired but eat your vegetables kids 🍆</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>